Get me my superstar
by lovemahBF
Summary: Sasuke is a 16 year old and he is determined to make Naruto, an 18 year old,his! the only problem is Sasuke is a normal boy, Naruto is a superstar. the road to meeting Naruto and obtaining him is longer and more crazy than Sasuke guessed. AWESOME STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke **growled under his breath as he felt hundreds of eyes staring at him, all he was doing was getting some coffee! Couldn't a guy get some rest from the persistent fan-girls?! '_Always knew god had it out for me_.' He thought bitterly then grabbed the steaming hot cup in his hand and briskly walked out of the small café'.

Sasuke concentrated on just getting home; ignoring the cold that was currently nipping at his nose and making it turn a soft pink. His breathe came out in white puffs and he briefly wondered why the HELL had he ran out into the cold in the first place? Oh, yeah that's right; his brother was pleasuring himself to the music videos of some band he LOVED. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to remember the name of it, hell, it couldn't be that long of a name….whatever.

Sasuke was 16 years old and he currently was attending Konoha High, and from day one, he was adored by the female population, '_and some of the males'_ this would utterly confuse him for the rest of his life, it wasn't like he was especially good looking. Or at least he didn't think so... Sasuke had raven black hair that was long in the front and spiked up in the back, he had pale skin and black eyes that could hypnotize. His body was hardy and muscular from all those summers where he and his family went to visit their cousins on the farm. He was a good student making straight A's with the occasional B's, but nothing below that.

He sighed in relief as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. While he sat down to take off his shoes (a rule that his mother reinforced with her LIFE) he called out, "I'm home..."

"In here!" his mother called out of the kitchen and he walked in and bent down to his mothers 5"3 and pecked her on the cheek. She smiled warmly at him and lifted a carrot slice off the cutting board and raised it to his mouth.

He rolled his eyes and obediently took the food in his mouth and Mmm-d in appreciation. She went back to her cutting and he stood there for a minute more, feeling her warmth and smelling her familiar perfume and then he strolled out. He slowly made his way upstairs and sluggishly walked to his room, for some odd reason he was feeling lazy. He stepped in the doorway of his room and looked around; it was a simple room; a bed, a bedside table and desk with a computer, some CD's, nothing fancy.

He decided against sleep, since it was still early and sat down at the computer, the screen was dark and he moved the mouse and it lit up. His eyes narrowed, it looked like Itachi had been on it again….a music video by that band that he loved so much, what was it called? He scrolled up and read the title, Fox Fire. "What the hell?" he murmured out loud, "what kind of a stupid name is that?" he rolled his eyes but plugged in some earphones and started the video, 'wonder if their any good' he watched only half interested as a beat started and a room became apparent in the dark screen. It was one of those videos where the cameras all shaky and you can't fucking SEE anything?! He rolled his eyes, annoyed, and leaned back.

_Bitches love me cause they know I can rock_

_Bitches love me cause they know I can rhyme _

_Bitches love me cause they know I can FUCK_

_Bitches love me cause they know I'm on time_

_Through out the projects!_

_Through out the projects!_

_Through out the projects!_

_Bitches love me cause they know I can rock_

_Bitches love me cause they know I can rhyme _

_Bitches love me cause they know I can FUCK_

_Bitches love me cause they know I'm on time_

_Through out the projects!_

_Through out the projects!_

_Through out the projects!_

_DONE!_

_DONE!_

_And this is how it should be DONE_

_And this is how it should be DONE_

_This style, style,style,style _

_DONE_

_POWW, mother fuckers_

_POWWW_

_Bitches love me, bitches love me, bitches love me, bitches love, love me, love me_

_Cause they know I can ROCK_

_DONE!_

_DONE!_

_And this is how it should be DONE_

_And this is how it should be DONE_

_This style, style,style,style _

_DONE_

Sasuke had to admit they were good, he liked who ever was singing, and 'they sound like a bitch' he thought appreciatively. He opened his eyes and clicked pause, he studied the picture in front of him, hoping to have caught one of them doing a funny expression. He studied it more and his face made its way to the lead singer, his head tilted up enough in the light that sasuke could make out his face. His eyes widened and he'd be damned if he didn't feel his heart race a little. "Holy shit" sasuke murmured and his fingers tapped on his chin. The lead singer had blond hair, and tan skin, 3 marks ran across each cheek; sasuke couldn't tell if it was makeup or not. He studied it longer, frustrated with the lighting. He couldn't see a damned thing! He clicked play to see if the camera would stop having a seizure and focus in on the blond. He clicked out of the video and started a search engine for Google, he looked up the band and clicked images. He studied the first page and was about to click one when his mother called him down stairs for dinner.

With a frustrated expression he turned back to the screen and minimized it, and he jogged out the room and hurried down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

OK**, before I get going with Chapter 2!! (I know you guys are just waiting anxiously for the next one) I just wanna say….I LOVES you guys!!! Like really, I do. Your reviews are so sweet and I couldn't believe how many people subscribed or favorited it! This just makes me wanna cry! Cause honestly I didn't think this would be that good but yayy. Now im determined, im gonna write this story for all you awesome people!! Ok ichi,ni,san, GO**

** Azure eyes framed by thick glasses stared intently at the monitor before him and his face was lit up by the glow of the screen. When asked how much money he would like to transfer to the new account, he shrugged and typed in a hefty sum, "10 million outta be enough to live on" he said aloud amused, he knew it was way too much, but you could never be sure. **

**A notice popped up on the screen saying that the transfer had been successful. He stared at the message and slammed his head down on the desk, "what am I DOING?!?!" he yelled out frustrated. "Im gonna get in so much troubleee" he groaned out. He lifted his head of the desk and buried it in his hands, massaging the bump. **

** He pushed himself off the chair and walked to the bathroom, absentmindedly flicking on the lights. He rested his forearms on the counter and examined his reflection. Impossibly blue and expressive eyes stared back; soft gold tufts of hair framed his slender face, a bubble gum tongue flicked out running along soft lips. He had tan skin; soft, supple, and perfect…well, almost perfect. Upon his face sat 6 scars, 3 running across each cheek, he liked his scars though, a past girlfriend once said they made him look wild. His body was thin, but muscled. You could see he was an experienced fighter that rarely lost. **

** He was Naruto Uzumaki, the lead singer of the soon-to-be world famous band, Fox Fire. A band he and his 4 friends started a year ago. His eyes trailed down, taking notice of how the materials he would need later tonight were all set up and ready. '**_**tonights the real deal'**_** he thought and rubbed his face roughly with his hands.**

**Jiraiya, their band manager, had announced to them in today's meeting, that there would be a 4 month break period. "You know," he took a sip of sake, "time to relax and get more inspiration, meet some girls…fall in love..." then he chuckled deeply. Shocked cries of joy had erupted from everyone's throat and some even got up and did a little happy dance. Kiba had jumped across the table and slung a heavy arm across Naruto's shoulders with a huge smile, "FINALLY! We get a break man! Now let me tell you what we need to do for the next couple of months-"**

"**Sleep?" naruto interrupted, giving kiba and exasperated look **

"**No man! First we need to get shino laid-"**

**Again he was interrupted by shino's cry of disbelief, chuckling he waved shino off and then continued counting on his fingers. **

"**Second we need to write some new songs! And last we need to go all over the country, picking up every hottie we see!" He looked up at Naruto's face and slowly started to air hump. They both bust out laughing and naruto shrugged off kiba's arm and walked around the room. Shino and Rock Lee were busy making plans for camping; shino and rock lee were both nature enthusiasts, so they went camping often. Naruto spotted gaara and slunk over to where he was sitting, "hey," he started, "the plans still on for tonight." Gaara nodded in understanding and reached into his back pocket and brought out a vile filled with powder. Naruto nodded and clutched the vile tightly, he stood up with a grunt, "HEY EVERYBODY, DRINKS ON ME!!" the band mates roared and naruto brought each one a glass, but not before pouring a little powder in each. **

** Now naruto was here and it was time to commence the plan. He pulled his hair back into a tight, small pony tail and picked up the chestnut colored wig and placed it on his head. He looked in the mirror, examining if it, it passed inspection. Next he leaned forward and widened his eyes; he picked up the color contacts and attentively placed one in each eye. His eyes were now dark green; he blanched as he picked up the concealer and applied it to his cheeks, successfully hiding the scars. **

**There, now no one would recognize him, hell, he didn't even recognize ****himself.**** He hesitantly stepped away from the mirror and took a deep breathe, he raised his hand smiled broadly, "hi there! My name is Nomizu Umaki!" wasn't the most creative named he could have picked but 'it would have to do' he thought cheerfully. He shuffled back into his room and flopped on his bed. He sighed and crawled up to window, resting his forehead on the cool glass. The car was packed with everything he would need and he gingerly lifted the window and silently swung his leg over the railing. He stopped irritated with himself, "theres no one here! Your not gonna get busted!!" he reprimanded himself. The quiet met his ears and he found himself still afraid that someone was gonna burst in and he was gonna get caught, "I, NARUTO UZUMAKI, AM LEAVING!!" he screamed. No answer, re-assured, he swung his legs completely over the railing and jumped. He landed on his roof and he crawled down to his tree where he grabbed hold on the trunk and shimmied down. **

** Finally he felt solid ground underneath his feet and this was where he had sighed in relief. He walked to his car in the moon light and before he got in, he turned back and looked at the house. He closed he eyes and recited the note he had left sai, his personal secretary. **

_**Dear sai,**_

_** I've left on vacation; if im needed you can just call my cell. ;D"**_

** He sighed and opened the car door and got in, hearing the squeaking of the leather seats as he settled in. he started the car waiting for it to warm up, '**_**its been cold**_** lately' he thought absentmindedly. The turned on the radio and as he was driving off, he was too concentrated on thinking about his destination, he didn't even notice it was his song playing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Acckkk again with the sweetness! I love you guys, you are now considered part of my family XD (a little too much? Probably...) But anyways, heres chapter 3 and whew am I glad to write this chapter, my heads been swarmed with ideas for this one all day! Ok Ichi, Ni, San, GO!**

Naruto walked briskly through the airport, nervously checking over his shoulder every couple of seconds, '_your being paranoid uzumaki_!' maybe its cause he was running off with out telling anyone and all this stress was bearing down on him, or maybe its cause the so called "great quality" contacts gaara had gotten him were burning his damn EYES, but naruto was getting a head ache.

He sat down on the uncomfortable plastic airport seats and waited for his flight to be announced. He couldn't sleep yet, he had to be on the plane before that happened. Naruto was a notoriously deep sleeper and once he went out, you could hit him with a brick and get nothing. So he thought of his destination, he sighed as the memories came floating to the front of his brain, he had never really been popular, he had worn this god awful orange jumpsuit for most of his child hood. He still wore orange often, but it wasn't the main part of his wardrobe. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard his flight being called; he sat up and strained to listen. Naruto had keen hearing and so hearing shouldn't have been a problem…except for some Spanish lady was screaming into her cell phone. 2 more seconds and he lost his patience; swiftly he whipped around and slapped the phone out of her hand. He then promptly turned back around and heard the last bit,

"**All passengers boarding the plane for Konoha, please move toward gate 5"**

Naruto grinned and picked up his baggage, '_shiz this is heavy' _he grunted as he began to walk towards the gate, he needed to get on the plane, take off this disguise and go to sleep.

Sasuke was up late; he was lying on his stomach in his bed with his laptop placed on top of his pillow. He rested his head on his hand and his eyes quickly skimmed over the page, he had been on his computer for more than 5 hours, just looking up that band. They were relatively new and they were surprisingly popular, '_even in konoha_.' Sasuke thought impressed. It wasn't new news that konoha was a small town, but still, for a band to be able to make its way over here? They must be good.

Sasuke glanced at the lower right corner of his laptop where the time would be shown, '_3 o' clock?! How did that even happen?'_ his black eyes widened in shock, he thought panicked, _'and I have school tomorrow! Crap.' _And with that he reluctantly shut his laptop and placed it on his bedside table. He recovered the covers he had kicked off and neatly placed them back on his bed. With a sigh he slowly climbed into the warm bed and after a few minutes of thinking about his new favorite band, he nodded off to sleep.

Having thrown off the disguise in the airplanes first-class bathroom, it was an understatement to say that naruto was happy. He glanced at this wrist watch for the fifth time in 3 minutes, he couldn't help it, and he wanted to get there so badly. It was about 3 in the morning and naruto didn't feel sleepy at all. '_The time change…maybe?_ He wondered absentmindedly and he closed his eyes. Once he got there he would be able to relax and maybe write some new songs, just like kiba said. He felt a small pang of guilt for not telling kiba where he was going, kiba was one of his best friends. '_Maybe I should have taken him with me,' _naruto thought guiltily, '_it could be like old times again._' He smiled at that thought.

The band at first had been just he and kiba, fooling around and sometimes they would take their instruments down to the park and play their songs. Kiba's instrument was his guitar, Naruto's was his voice. A piece of hair fell in his face and he crinkled his nose, it tickled. He opened his eyes and brushed it out of the way. He twisted in his seat to look around the first class section, everything was white and the seats were like mini couches, they had SUPER nice food and a TV on the back of every seat.

Naruto was very sure that he was the only one awake (except for the flight attendants) in the first class section. He quietly looked around for some odd number of minutes and wondered what he could do, seeing as he wasn't tired. "Ah!" he exclaimed triumphantly as he remembered that he had brought his lap top on the flight with him. He briefly wondered as to whether or not he should sign on facebook, '_nah,'_ he thought as he remembered all his band mates sleeping habits, they probably were all signed on. He wanted to be in konoha before he talked to anyone. Tapping his armrest he pondered what else he could get on, "I need to check my Email" he suddenly said aloud, the noise of his typing seemed to be the only thing you could hear on the plane.

He had 20 unread messages, a couple from everyone in the band and then there was one from sai, '_he must've found my letter,'_ he realized. He quickly opened it and saw a short message,

**Dear naruto,**

**I'm glad to hear your taking a break and I'll try not to bother you too much. As your personal secretary I'm obliged to ask, where are you headed to? **

**Love sai. **

Naruto rolled his eyes at the shortness and the politeness of the letter; you think he would have said it more plainly, seeing as they had known each other for 2 years. He quickly opened up a new draft and addressed it to sai,

**Whatsup sai?**

**Nah man, it doesn't matter you can call me anytime. I'm headed towards the peaceful town of konoha! I lived there for a time when I was little and I kinda miss it! Why, what do you need? **

**See ya, naruto. **

'_That's how a letter to a friend __should__ look'_ naruto thought again rolling his eyes. Light hit is eyes and he looked out the window only to see the sun beginning to creep over the clouds. His eyes widened, '_so pretty!' _he thought amazed, naruto had always enjoyed sunsets or sun rises. When he was a kid he would set his alarm clock super early so he could watch the sun come over the hills. A popping noise filled his ears and impatiently he looked at his screen, a notice popped up telling him he had one new email, he raised one eyebrow, '_that was quick.'_ He opened and read it.

**Dear naruto,**

**That's great! Just the place I was hoping you would be going to, listen we have some business with a well known family over there, they give our studio a big donation every year and I was wondering if you could stop in and give them a brief summary of the bands progress. They are the Uchihas, now you don't have to go there right away. You're free to walk around, see your new place, but their expecting you. They have 2 sons I know, ones younger and ones older than you. You don't have to talk to them but BE POLITE!**

**Thanks! Love sai. **

A family, Kids, Brief summary? Well hot damn. Naruto rubbed his face with his hands and put away the laptop. He reclined the chair and reached under the seat for the blanket that was placed under his chair. It was soft and warm and as he laid it gently on top of him, he could feel his exhaustion catching up to him. With one last glance out the window he closed his eyes, '_tomorrow, I go see the uchihas.' _He grumbled and yawned widely once more before gingerly turning over and finally falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im soooo sorry that this is late but on Friday was was so tired I felt like I had to faint and today I went to go see a movie. But now im giving yall what you like, mmhmm that. ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! ;D. as long as the review keep coming, so will the chapters.**

**Ok Ichi,Ni,San, GO.**

** Naruto felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, softly shaking him, trying to wake him up. **

"**Ano…..i-it's almost t-time for u-us to l-land, you m-might want to w-wake up s-sir" A shy voice rang out in the silence, like a tiny bell. **

**Naruto crinkled his nose and slowly opened his eyes, glancing at her sleepily then closing them again, "mmmm?" he hummed out. Cold hands touched his face, "p-please g-get your b-bags r-ready." He heard her sigh as she stood up and walked away, her heels clacking. He just wanted to stay here, he was comfortable, 'I**_** really should get ready.'**_** He thought regretfully. **

** He sat up and began to search his area for his laptop; he had placed it somewhere last nigh. He thought for a few moments and picked the blanket up off the seat next to him; '**_**there it is!'**_** he smiled sleepily in triumph. He grabbed it and stuffed into his carry on bag, in the back of his mind he wondered if the airport would lose his luggage. He reached his arms towards the ceiling and stretched his back; he then put his hands on the seat before and hunched his back, his eyes closing in pleasure, '**_**stretching like a cat gets the job done.' **_** He chuckled silently at the thought, '**_**wake up naruto, your getting silly.' **_** He glanced around and wiped his mouth, just in case of drool. He failed to notice that the flight attendants were watching him around the corner, all wore blushes. **

**As he glanced around he absentmindedly raised his right hand, where the wristwatch Gaara had gotten him for Christmas, sat. his eyes flicked down to check the time,' **_**4, hmm.'**_** He stopped his leisurely stretching and thought, '**_**wasn't there something i had to do in an hour**_**?' He rested his elbows on the bag in his lap and tried to remember, he stiffened and his eyes widened, he audibly gasped and he groaned out, "oh shittt." The UCHIHAS!!!! He had totally forgotten! '**_**How the FUCK do you forget something like that?!' **_**he mentally screamed at himself. **

**He stood up quickly and fumbled through his bag searching for the clothes he had brought. He finally found them and grabbed them. He closed the bag sloppily and made his way to the airplane bathroom, carry-on clothes in hand. He looked up at the occupied sign and saw it was empty; '**_**perfect!'**_** he hurried in and at once began to take off his shirt. He lifted the orange shirt over his head and threw it on the counter. He stopped; wouldn't doing pants first be quicker? He nodded and slid his thumbs under the top of his pants, sitting on narrow hips. He pulled them down and stepped out; he sorted through the pile of folded clothes and found the dark skinny jeans, they were kinda formal, '**_**right?'**_** his eye brows furrowed, he didn't have time to be thinking of this. He stepped into the pants and began pulling them up, his foot caught on a loose thread and he leaned back against the door, trying to free his foot. His keen ears heard something move outside of the door and he quickly pulled his pants on. He prepared to lift himself off the door when the commotion outside the door increased, '**_**what in the wor-' **_** his hands flew outwards in a flurry and he yelped as the door was opened roughly, flinging him onto the floor. **

** Dazed he landed on his back, "nnh" he winced as his naked abdomen harshly hit the dirty floor. He quickly supported himself on his elbows, looking in front of him. His eyes widened almost comically and his jaw dropped open, splayed out on the floor before him were the female flight attendants, they were all blushing wildly and looking at him, attraction was evident in their eyes. **

** Narutos sleepy brain was alert now as he processed the situation, '**_**me…no shirt…lying on floor…5 girls in lying in front of me…hungry eyes' **_** he groaned and slid back into lying position, his back once again hitting the hard floor, his hands moved from his sides to his face, hiding his face, '**_**.' **_**maybe it was the giggling or maybe it was the way that the door shutting sounded like an execution sentence, but naruto had a feeling that today would be a ****bad**** day.**

**Sasuke's mother was in a frenzy and she was giving him a ****major**** headache, "mom what are you even freaking out about." She turned around, fiercely gripping the feather duster in her hand, pouting,**

"**We have a ****very**** important guest coming over today; we make a large donation to their studio every year so he's coming here to update us on some things." She swiftly turned back around and commenced her frantic cleaning. **

**Sasuke rolled his eyes, the house looked fine so why was his mother cleaning it? He leaned back against the door and furrowed his eyebrows, he was growing suspicious. '**_**Is it someone really famous?'**_** his thoughts raced, '**_**who's studio do we make donations to....' **_**he snorted, nice question. Sasuke's family regularly made donations to thousands of places, tracking down this one should be reallllyyy easy. **

"**gyahhh" he yelped as something was thrown at him. He looked it was a mop, he snapped his head up, about to protest when he saw the look his mother was giving him, "yes mom" sasuke said meekly and went to the front hall grumbling. A firm hand gripped his shoulder stopping him in mid-step; he turned around and met his mothers flashing dark eyes, in her hand a daisy head rag. He glared, she smiled cheekily in reply, she thrust it out to him and he clenched his teeth. In painfully slow movements, sasuke reached up and took the daisy head rag from his mothers hand. "Thank you **_**mother**_**" he seethed. **

** She turned on her heel and went back to the living room, leaving him glaring holes in her back. He growled as he lifted the thing and placed it on his head, tying it so it would stay. He gripped the mop and stomped to the front hall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his i-pod. Un-raveling the ear phones, he stuck them in his ears and pressed play. One of Fox Fires songs blasted out, and to the beat of the song, sasuke uchiha began to mop the front hall, in a daisy du-rag. **

**Naruto calmly walked down the stairs taking him out of plane. He stepped out of the plane and into the sun. He squinted and raised his hands to shade his bright blue eyes. '**_**Why god?'**_** he thought miserably, here it was 4:30 and he was supposed to meet the uchihas at 5, he had lipstick marks covering his face-no, scratch that, his whole ****body.**** His shirt buttons were undone and it was ripped in several places, '**_**oh hi there mister and missus uchiha, wonderful first impression right? I bet your going to want to keep making donations, look at the good things it's going to.' **_**He thought bitterly and sarcastically. He stomped out of the gate and looked around for the luggage slide, he briskly walked up, ignoring the blatant stares he was receiving from the confused public. **

**He sighed in relief as he spotted his red luggage heading towards him, he gratefully gripped it handle and grunted as he lifted is off the machine. He needed to hurry and his exhaustion and desperation weren't motivating him. '**_**Sleep, you can damn sleep if you just make this meeting.'**_** He promised himself and with that he started to jog to the entrance of the airport. **

**Once again bright sunshine meet his eyes as he walked out of the busy airport, panting. He rolled his eyes in relief chuckling at his luck, there was a taxi stationed outside the airport. He opened the door and threw in his luggage then he swung himself into the musty cab. The cab driver stared at him suspiciously threw the mirror, "and what can I do for you pretty boy." the cab drivers speech was slurred and he had a mask on, only showing one eye. Naruto seethed at the name, he really was not in a good mood, "look you stupid piece of shit I need to get to the uchiha residency quickly, can you do that?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crinkled 50 dollar bill. The cab driver reached back and took the money, "whatever you like." And he started his engine. **

** Naruto sighed in relief, he would have to apologize to the man, he hated being mean to people. He looked out the window and he softly smiled, Konoha was made up of lots of greenery. Trees, mountains, hills, waterfalls; you name it. That's what he loved about it, the serene natural calm that swept over him whenever he was there. He made a game of trying to name all the streets that he could remember as they passed through the small village. He was so tired that he couldn't really call himself ecstatic to be back, but he could definitely say he was happy. **

**The cab came to halt and the sweaty man saluted to naruto, "have fun mister." Naruto frowned, "look I'm really sorry to have yelled at you but I was in a bad mood." The cab driver raised a single eyebrow, "a bad day? Doesn't look like it to me, you have kiss marks all over you and your shirts ripped, looks like your pretty popular." Naruto felt heat rise to his face, '**_**I thought I had fixed that**_**!' He thought shrilly. He glanced at the time, 4:50, '**_**shit shit shit.'**_** He grabbed his luggage and saluted the masked man quickly as he scrambled out of the cab. **

** He rushed up the drive way leading to the enormous home, he didn't allow himself to stop and stare, he was about to be late. The home was a deep gray color with black shutters, their had to be at least 3 stories and more than 10 bedrooms. The lawn was crisp and clean like it was mowed just that day. He nodded in admiration and made his way up the steps. He set his luggage down and rang the doorbell; he heard a squeak and running. The heavy door was pulled open, rather easily, by a petite looking woman with black hair and black eyes. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance, to naruto he looked awful, to everyone else, he looked smoking hot. He cheeks turned deep red, a nice contrast to her naturally pale skin. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and decided to turn on the charm. He reached forward and gently cupped a small hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed the hand, "mrs. Uchiha?" the woman had brought her other hand up to her cheek and was giggling, **

"**Why yes, and I assume your mister Uzumaki?"**

**He grinned slyly at her, "please just call me Naruto." He nodded and he held out his arm, allowing her to take it and lead him in. **

"**What a perfect gentleman." She commented. He smiled cheerily at her and turned his attention to the front. They both stopped in mid-step, eyes widening as they observed the scene before them,**

** Sasuke had gone through most of Fox Fires songs and now he was on his favorite one "No. 5." Thinking he was alone he had started to sway his hips to the beat, looking from side to side and not seeing his mother anywhere near he had begun to hold his own little concert. Complete with dancing, hip thrusting and mouthing words into the mop. He had just gotten to the major part and in a moment of passion he had swept his arm to the front and leaned down to sing into the mop, knees bending. **

** Naruto was the first one to laugh. He always was, he couldn't help it. If he found something funny he couldn't hold in his laugh for long. This was one of those times. At first he had tried to cover his mouth, avert his eyes or even frown. Those didn't work so he did the next best thing, he bent over clutched his stomach and let his laugh free. Sasuke and his mother both froze at the sound of laughter, sasuke mom had frozen because the sight of the superstar about to pee himself on the floor was too funny. Sasuke froze for a whole different reason.**

** Sasuke's wide eyes looked up at the 2 people standing in the hall way, one was his mother and the other one was an un-identified man. He couldn't see his face because he was bending over laughing, hysterically. He had blonde hair and tanned skin; sasuke mentally compared him to Naruto Uzumaki. '**_**Blonde hair, Check…tan skin? Check.' **_** He frowned deeply as he realized that the idiot was still laughing, "idiot, it wasn't that funny." He blushed, scolding himself for getting caught at doing something so embarrassing. The blonde immediately stopped laughing and he stood up and looked sasuke dead in the eyes. **

** Sasuke gasped and he dropped the mop, 'N**_**aruto Uzumaki here?! No that's impossible, is he the guest? Oh no.' **_**he looked into the mans eyes and instantly was mesmerized, they were so blue. The man was looking at sasuke, pouting. His eyes were hard and cold but, the tan skin seemed to glow in the deem lighting of the hall, it looked soft, the lines that ran across slim cheeks were scars sasuke realized, '**_**naruto uzumaki is in my house, right now.' **_**His heart pounded and sasuke was pretty sure naruto could hear it too. **

** He was broken out of his stupor when naruto spoke, his silky voice vibrating off the walls, "im not an idiot bastard." Sasuke gaped at him, Naruto Uzumaki had just called him an idiot, Naruto Uzumaki was standing in his house, watching him dance. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa I totally love you guys, I'm sorry that I was late in updating. D: as long as the reviews keep coming in, so will the chapters! So remember kiddies, keep reviewing: :D ok Ichi,Ni,San GO!**

Sasuke's mind was racing, how could he play this off? Trying to ignore the heat that was throbbing through his body, all from merely being in the presence of the singer, '_how ridiculous, he calls you a bastard and you get all warm and fuzzy inside.' _Sasuke scowled as his eyes frantically roamed the hall for something that would help him. There! A notebook! '_Perfect!' _sasuke could've jumped up and down. Quickly he walked past the two people, fighting off a blush as Naruto's hand brushed his hip. He walked to the table placed against the wall, under a mirror; he grabbed the notebook and pretended to scribble down notes.

Naruto and Sasuke's mom shared a confused look; naruto raised an eyebrow, '_what a weird kid.'_ Sasuke closed the notebook loudly and set it down, upon turning back to the 2 figures he explained, "In uh….science class we have to study people's reaction when they see different things," he placed on hand against the table and leaned, hoping to look confident, "yeah, stupid experiment but you know…" he looked down, "teachers." He trailed off awkwardly. At his statement Naruto's eyes lit up,

"Ah! So your still in school, what university do you go to?"

Everyone except naruto, who was patiently waiting for an answer, froze, Sasuke's mind was in a frenzy, '_what do I say?! Make up a university or tell him I'm in high school and not even a senior'_ the silence was broken when Mikota (Sasuke's mom) started to giggle, "I don't mean to be rude but sasuke isn't in college yet, he's not even a senior yet!" She pawed at naruto, thinking his question was a joke.

Sasuke could just die. He would; he would go in the kitchen and kill himself right now. Why in the WORLD would his mother take it upon herself to tell naruto this information, in this way, right in front of him when they were first meeting? Sasuke wasn't one to get flustered, but he could definitely feel the panic start to rise. Naruto's cheeks started to burn, getting caught asking a stupid question, how embarrassing.

Still giggling Mikota turned on her heel and began to walk to the kitchen, "I'm preparing you a nice home cooked meal, naruto!" she called, "you should come and try a bit of it, tell me what you think." Grateful for an excuse to escape the awkward situation naruto gave sasuke a huge grin and strutted out.

Sasuke kept his tough façade up until he heard naruto raving about his mothers cooking, then he allowed himself to melt against the wall, '_.'_ That was so close, how had he lived through that? He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down and allowed himself a small smile, he pushed his hands through his hair, the excitement giving him energy, '_Naruto Uzumaki thought I was in college, he spoke to me, he smiled at me.' _ The wheels in his head started to turn and before he could stop it, an idea was formed. He scolded himself for even thinking of something like that, but the more he thought of it, the more he liked it, '_Naruto Uzumaki is __**mine.'**_ He smirked and grunted as he heaved himself off the floor, he tested it out; he liked the way it sounded. '_it could happen.'_ He smirked confidently; he strolled out the hall, towards the kitchen, secretly growing excited by the idea. '_Just you wait, Uzumaki,_ he stuffed his hands in his pocket and jogged up the stairs, '_you __**will**__ be mine.'_

Naruto smiled softly as he looked around him, the big spacious kitchen was warmed by the oven and stove that were running. There was a big pot of soup and had said their was a roast in the oven. It had been a while since he had eaten a home cooked meal so he was looking forward to it. He watched as she carefully cut up ingredients and put them in the soup, occasionally she would open the oven and check inside and a heavenly smell would waft through the kitchen. Occasionally she would smile at him and call him over, inviting him to eat a slice or try a spoonful, everything was delicious.

He rested his head on his hands and sighed, maybe tonight would a nice one. He stiffened quickly as he heard a familiar tune blasting from a room in the enormous room, it was his song. Mikota, who had been busy stirring a soup had apparently heard it as well, sighed and slammed the spoon down, she turned to him, her black eyes flashing and she said, "go tell sasuke to turn that music down!" she shook her head and picked the spoon back up and started to stir again. He nervously shook his head in agreement and got up off the stool, he walked out of the warm kitchen searched for the stairs, _such a big house…how am I supposed to find my way around it?!'_ he thought panicked.

Lost, he searched the enormous living room, seeing a dip in the wall he walked over to it. '_The stairs'_ He thought relieved. He began to climb up the steep stair and with every step the song became clearer and louder, he closed his eyes and mouthed the words. "**You sing me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes, what a clever trick.**" He came to the top of the stairs and looked around, there had to be at least 8 doors, '_how am I supposed to know where his room is,' _ he thought for a minute before realizing and tapping himself on the forehead sharply, '_of course you idiot, just listen for where the music is.'_ He crossed the hall, his feet padding silently against the cream, plushie carpet. He put his ear against the wall and pressed his hands against it as he started to walk down the long hall.

He was getting closer, he could hear the song almost as clearly as he could the day he and his band had recorded it. "**your finger tips against my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind in my dreams," **he softly sang out**, "I never wanted to see you unhappy, I thought you were the same for me, goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dreams, goodbye my luckless romance, my back is turned on you, should I known you'd bring me heartache almost lovers always do." ** By this time he had stopped walking along the wall, his eyes were closed and his hands were pressed into the wall, "**we walked along a crowded street, you took my hand and danced with me, in the shade and when you left you kissed my lips, you told me you would never forget these images**." The sound of someone walking over to him snapped him out of his trance; his head snapped up and collided against the wall, "aah" he winced slightly as he gripped the back of his head.

"You ok?" a voice asked, concerned, naruto recognized it as Sasuke's. He opened his eyes and saw sasuke squatting next to him looking at him with a worried gaze. "haha yeah im fine, you just startled me," he quickly realized that sasuke was probably was wondering why he was in the hall in the first place, "your mom sent me up here to tell you to tur-" he stopped as he saw Sasuke's eyes glance to their right and widen. "What is i-GYAH!" he yelped as something heavy landed on his chest, pushing him down into the soft carpet. He squinched his eyes up tightly and then slowly opened them, observing that the heavy thing that had landed on him was a person, "sasuke?" The figure chuckled and then tucked his long black hair behind his ear, "no, im sasukes older brother, Itachi." He could hear sasuke making odd noises, he lifted his head up and glanced around Itachi, sasuke looked mad.

"_Get off him, brother."_ Sasuke managed to order between clenched teeth.

Itachi stared as sasuke, slyly smiling, "but little brother he's just so delectable." At this he dipped closer to naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, what did this asshole think he was doing? He quickly lifted his leg up and kicks him in the chest, sending his flying. He sat up jerkily, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" he shrilly yelled, clearly flustered.

Both brothers stopped glaring at one another and quickly spared a glance at the blonde, once they did it was hard to look away. The blonde blue eyes were flashing angrily and his soft lips were pulled into a pout, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was lying down, supporting himself on his elbows, His blonde hair was messed up and therefore all in his face, he was breathing harshly due to the embarrassment, his cheeks a slight pink from the escapade.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed and naruto was beginning to become uneasy, '_their both just staring at me, do I have something on m face? Did I rip my shirt again?'_ you guessed right, he was a little unaware of the effect his looks had on people, but that's why millions loved him, yes? Finally the silence was broken as a door slammed open and a thundering voice belted out into the hallway, "WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON OUT HERE?"

Sasuke and itachi both glanced at each other, fearfully. Naruto watched their expression turn to ones of anger to ones of panic. Nervously he quietly crawled over to the brothers and raised both hands as a sign of 'what's happening?" the brothers leaned forward, their eyes wide and their hands clinched, simultaneously they whispered one spare word, "father"


	6. Chapter 6

**I was so stunned about how many reviews the last story got!!! I was so happy: D heep reviewing guys!! and I got lots of good ideas, you guys know who you are! I apologize if this chapter is lengthy, but theres a lot that needs to be covered and this time I'll try not to leave you on a cliffhanger.**

**Ok Ichi,Ni,San GO!**

Naruto was confused, why did they both look so apprehensive? A disturbing thought crossed his mind, '_are they afraid of their own father?'_ He furrowed his eyebrows, if so, what was he going to act like towards him? This thought sent Naruto's mind into survival mode, his eyes took in the whole hallway, looking for places for him to take the 2 boys and hide, he glanced behind himself, the stairs were there if they needed to escape. But what about missus uchiha, Naruto's right hand went up to his face and he stifled a groan; he didn't come here to try and save a family from being massacred!

Naruto froze and the 2 brothers leapt up as someone started to walk up the stairs, naruto slowly got up, subtly flexing his muscles to see if he was fit enough to take on someone, he smirked as he felt everything tighten in the right places, '_I could take him.' _ The peak of the mans head showed and then his face appeared, he looked tired and aggravated, '_he looks a lot like itachi,' _he narrowed his eyes, studying the face, '_but he's not quite pretty enough to look like sasuke.' _ 3 seconds passed before he realized what he had thought, '_what was __that?!'_ His eyes widened in confusion, '_as pretty as…sasuke?'_ naruto rolled his eyes, admitting defeat, the boy was handsome, almost as pretty as a girl kiba would have said.

2 feet covered in black socks, hid his view of the carpet. Naruto froze and brought his head up slowly, examining the scene. The tired looking man was standing in front of sasuke and itachi who were bowing deeply. The man raised his hand and gave itachis head a slight smack, as he turned and raised his hand to do the same for sasuke, naruto felt a wave of protectiveness surge through him. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had reached forward and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, swinging him backwards and hiding him behind his own back

Sasuke barely managed to stifle a yelp as he felt himself being pulled backwards and then hidden behind naruto. He placed his hands on Naruto's back hesitantly, resisting the urge to take off the shirt. He fisted the soft orange fabric of Naruto's shirt and glanced up from behind Naruto's shoulders. He watched with surprised interest as warm azure eyes turned to ice and his smiling mouth straightened seriously. He lifted both eyebrows as Naruto's voice rang out into the stunned silence, "im terribly sorry mister uchiha, but I was just showing these two a favorite part of mine from a play," sasukes eyes flickered to his father, who was standing there surprised by the surprise appearance of naruto, sasuke rolled his eyes, '_he has no idea who naruto is.'_ "I apologize for the yelling." He too bent down deeply.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched naruto slowly bend over, '_no you idiot!! Im right…behind….y-you…'_ his expression became one of agony as he watched narutos shirt, slip forward a little, displaying to him a glimpse of soft, perfect tan skin, if sasuke was looking hard enough, which *cough cough* he WASN'T he could also see the dark blue boxers that the blonde was wearing. "ahosjhfsd" sasuke chocked out, he then slammed a hand to his nose and hastily ran towards the bathroom. Naruto freaked as soon as he saw the blood, "OH MY GOD SASUKE!" after this statement more gibberish could be heard, "Are you alright!?" he started to run after sasuke when something mildly heavy fell on his shoulder, freezing he looked and saw it was a hand.

He looked back was stunned to see a smiling Fugoku (sasuke's father) staring back. Naruto couldn't help but relax in the mans presence, it was so soothing.

"naruto-kun?" the man asked in a friendly voice, " im afraid you've misunderstood something." the man smiled and nodded then turned away, making a hand motion behind his back meaning, "follow me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and with one last confused glance towards the bathroom door, naruto turned around and followed the quiet man down the stairs.

Sasuke looked dismally at the reflection in the mirror, "you absolutely had to do that didn't you?" he murmured to himself. '_Wonderful. No that's cool sasuke, you can just totally get a nosebleed, no one minds, except NARUTO'_ He thought bitterly. He started the water and splashed his face, '_just go downstairs and face th-'_he was jerked out his thoughts as laughter floated up the stairs, coming from the kitchen. He quietly stood up and silently opened the door, stepping out into the hall he found himself beginning to giggle, that laugh was just contagious! He shook his head, frowning, '_you don't giggle sasuke, you chuckle like a man.'_ But as the laughter became louder, he found himself clinging onto the wall, bending down low, clutching his stomach laughing. He made his way down the stairs and walked through the living room; he peeked in the kitchen and found everyone sitting at the table giggling while naruto was telling a story.

Sasuke stared at naruto, admiring him. Naruto's hands were waving everywhere excitedly and his mouth was always open in a smile, occasionally he would stop and laugh loudly, only adding to the suspense of the audience, letting them know the funny part was coming. His blue eyes were twinkling with mischief as he leaned in, sasuke watched with stunned curiosity as his family leaned in as well. His eyes left Naruto's face and he found Itachi's. Itachi's face was a little to close to Naruto's, if naruto fell or tripped, he and itachi would be in a lip-lock. Sasuke's hands clenched in fists, and he grinded his teeth, '_my ASS your gonna get a kiss__.'_ He silently walked into the kitchen and tapped itachi on the left shoulder and quickly moved away, as itachi looked over the left sasuke pushed him on the right. Itachi fell out the chair and sasuke took his seat, leaning in close to the blonde.

Naruto smiled wildly as he looked around at everyone's faces, he had their attention, just what he liked. He leaned forward and cheered inwardly as they did same. As he began to tell the climax of the story he noticed sasuke standing in the doorway, watching him. He knew the story by heart, so he let his mouth go on auto pilot and he silently studied sasuke (say THAT 3 times fast) he went back to his thoughts earlier and reflected on them. Sasuke was watching him; his black eyes seemed endless as they stared at him with interest, completely unaware that naruto was studying him as well. His pale skin seemed to glow in contrast to the dark living room and his hand was near his mouth, lucky fingers ghosted over pale lips, soft ebony hair fell over his face and occasionally sasuke would brush it out of the way. Naruto smiled softly to himself and continued his story; he had no idea what these thoughts meant. A little voice inside his head pointed out that sasuke probably was probably thinking the same things, naruto almost slipped up in his story, every time he suspected someone of liking him, it made him deflate. Do they love him for him? Or do the like him for his fame and money and connections. He wished that he didn't have to worry about things like that, but it came with the work.

He leaned back satisfied as he told the punch line of the dramatic story and everyone started to hysterically laugh, Mr. Uchiha was banging his fist on the table, Mrs. Uchiha's face was turning pink, and sasuke and itachi had tears in their eyes. He observed the scene and his smile faded a bit, his eyes growing somber, '_such a happy family.'_ He thought, and tightened his jaw. He wasn't jealous, but he had never been able to laugh with his family, vague memories were all that was left. He was there when his parents died; he was the only one to live through the horrendous crash. He had stayed with his parents for an hour and then they had insisted that they were all right and that he should get out before he got hurt. The car had flown off a cliff and landed on its head; with the side windows and back window crushed he had to crawl through a hole in the front window. His parents were badly hurt so they couldn't open a bigger one. His head couldn't fit through and he had to force it through, broken glass digging into his face painfully. He only had 6 scars left of the wreck, the ones on his face where the glass had dug in particularly deep.

He looked sideways and finally he noticed that the laughter had stopped. He glanced towards the family and was met with 5 worried and concerned looks.

"Are you ok?" Mrs. Uchiha gently asked.

His eyes widened, '_shit shit shit shit.' _Naruto didn't like for people to worry about him, which is why no one had ever seen him cry or be upset. He smiled widely, "yeah sorry about that! I just got lost remembering another story!" he had to get out of there, he glanced around the kitchen and saw the time, "10:35 already?" he stated out loud, "I better get going!" He stood up and made a big show of yawning. Mrs. Uchiha clapped her hands to her cheeks and wailed, "But you never got to taste the meal!!"

'_Mother fucker really?'_ naruto thought desperately, "I'm really sorry about that missus Uchiha, I'll come again sometime to taste you delicious cooking."

The depressed woman visibly brightened and she shot out of her chair and walked over to naruto, pressing a hand firmly on his arm, ignoring a glare from sasuke she said, "how about tomorrow?"

'_Tomorrow?! I wanted to sleep thoughhh. Shut up naruto! Your walking out on them the least you can do is come back!' _naruto argued with himself. "Sounds great! What time?"

The dark haired woman got a devious smile on her face and she looked up innocently, "you can pick sasuke up from school and come here. You could hang out until dinner time!" she smiled at the end of her order, clearly pleased.

Naruto grinned truly at her, "that sounds great ," he turned to everyone and waved cheerily, "bye everyone! Looks like I'll be back tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and got up from the table, each taking a turn of bowing in front of naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and his cheeks burned in embarrassment, "y-you guys really don't have to do that!" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You don't have a ride back do you?" Mikota asked.

Naruto's eyes momentarily grew large and then he slapped himself in the forehead, "oh boy how stupid! I totally forgot, what am I gonna do!"

Everyone around him chuckled and shook their heads, naruto watched them nervously, '_what did I say?_'

It was sasuke who broke the silence, he stepped forward and shoved his hands in his coat pockets, "idiot who do you think your visiting? We're the uchihas, of course we have a way to get you home." Sasuke watched as naruto glared at him and he smirked enjoying the feeling of having Naruto's full attention, be it bad attention or not. He tilted his head back and lazily called, "kakashi! Come here and escort our guest back to his home." Naruto watched in suspense, who was this kakashi guy? A door slid open and there stood the man in the mask, from the cab. Naruto pointed, "Your kakashi? But you were my cab driver!" Kakashi chuckled and lazily began the journey towards the front door, "do you want to go home or not?" he called out.

"ah!" naruto turned towards that family and gave a rushed goodbye before running out of the room to catch up to kakashi.

Sasuke watched him go, smirking, '_so the idiots gonna pick me up from school huh?'_ this would work out just fine. Though he was a little humiliated by getting picked up from school like a little brother by the one he was trying to court. Quickly he reached to his mom and pulled her close, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek and he nodded at his father. He jogged out of the room and up the stairs, once he was safely in his room and alone, he did a victory dance. '_That idiot is mine.'_ He thought warmly. He then took off his shirt and pants, leaving him with boxers and an under shirt and crawled into bed. Sleepily he rolled over and quietly murmured, "Goodnight…naruto…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap. I am SOOOOO SORRRYY!!!! I came home on Friday and I totally forgot about the computer guy, he took the computer for a week and then when I finally got it back I got sick. It was awful and I felt so bad!!! Im sorry guysss don't hate mehh!!! Well im gonna have to update a lot in the next few days so maybe that will make up for it!**

**Ok Ichi, Ni, San GO!**

Sasuke sat up in bed, startled, as lighting lit up his bedroom; after a few moments of silence, thunder shook the house, the glass in the hallway rattling. He looked around his room for a few minutes, his eyes still wide in surprise. He groaned and slowly lowered himself back down into lying position, his body immediately curling into the mattress. He sighed as he finally felt the pillow beneath his head and he nuzzled it. He sleepily opened his eyes to check the time, to see how many more minutes of sleep he could get. He furrowed his eyebrows in aggravation as he looked at the time, _'4:45, only 30 mins..'_ Deciding against sleep he slowly reached his hand out from underneath the warm blanket and out to the bedside table. Closing his eyes again he blindly searched for his I-pod, he fingers felt cold metal and he wrapped his warm fingers around the small metal object. Quickly he pulled his hand back into the warm blankets and he unraveled the earphones, gently sticking them into his ears. He opened his eyes and went to screen selection and he went to his music, he scrolled down the list of artists until he found Fire Fox, he had about 20 songs by them now. He scrolled down to their more calming song and found one of his favorites, "Morning Lullabies."

**Yesterday I woke up**

**With your head on my arm**

**My hand was numb circulation gone**

**But I dared not move the pretty sleeping one**

**The sun had painted patterns on your face**

**As you breathe Sunday air**

**You rolled onto my open arm**

**I became your pillow**

**You let me smooth your hair**

**I will sing you morning lullabies **

**You are beautiful and peaceful this way…**

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and yawned, His mind was becoming hazy and he could feel every muscle in his body relax. He knew he should get up and get ready for school, but he couldn't resist the urge to fall asleep, with naruto softly singing in his ear.

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he gasped, turning over quickly as his bedroom was thrown open by none other than an already dressed itachi. Itachi stared at him an amused smirk gracing his lips and a moment of silence passed in which sasuke was sure that itachi was judging him, itachi chuckled and opened a smirking mouth and asked,

"Little brother what are you doing in bed, still asleep; when school starts in 15 mins?" He leaned his head against the door and folded his arms across his chest and stared smugly at sasuke, clearly amused.

Sasuke sat up in bed leaning against an elbow, "get OUT itachi." He growled. Itachi chuckled and turned to leave, waving behind his shoulder, "I'll be downstairs; if you're not ready in 10 mins I'm not giving you a ride to school." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, why does he need a ride? None of the teachers would count him late; he was an Uchiha after all. Itachi had apparently read his mind and before climbing downstairs he turned around and said, "look outside foolish little brother" sasuke gritted his teeth at the name but all the same he curiously turned his head towards the window.

Sasuke literally felt a giant arrow of SHIT impale him. It was raining, hard, it was windy, there was thunder and lightening and sasuke was going to have to walk home in that crap. Itachi would drive him to school, but he would never pick him u- sasuke audibly gasped and sat straight up, '_NARUTO IS PICKING ME UP TODAY!' _with a sudden burst of energy sasuke threw the soft sheets off his body, ignoring the cold and he jumped up. He ran over to the door and slammed it shut and clicked the lock. He ran over to his closet running his hand through his hair and glancing at the clock, he needed to get ready quickly and look nice for naruto.

He reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a dark pair of skinny jeans and pulled them on, he then grabbed a soft blue shirt and pulled it over his naked torso. Glancing outside he decided to wear a jacket and he quickly snatched his leather jacket off the computer chair and grabbed his book sack off the ground and he rushed down the hallway towards the stairs, stopped in front of a mirror to quickly tease his hair and he gave himself a confident wink, "there you go sasuke, gotta look good for your man." and then he was off.

Naruto had come home late last night; the cab driver, kakashi, had given him a tour of the town which was nice….but naruto didn't exactly ask for it. So after finally bargaining with kakashi to take him home naruto had walked up the steps and leaned against the front door, exhausted while trying to open the door. He managed to stumble into the hall and sloppily take off his shoes, throwing them somewhere and then he slowly made his way up the stairs, and by some miracle of god had found his bed. He flopped down ignoring the fact that he still was wearing his clothes and he went to sleep. So when he woke up that morning at around 1:00 he wasn't surprised.

Naruto sat up lazily and stretched, sighing in satisfaction as he heard his back pop. He crawled over to the edge of the bed and placed a foot hesitantly on the floor, "why is this house so cold" he said to himself and then he froze, he looked around and saw a big, spacious room the walls were painted orange and the floor was a dark wood, there was a door on the wall to his left that he assumed led to the bathroom, and the room was stocked up with what looked like every house owner would have, a wardrobe, a mirror, a desk and a computer. He snapped his head down to where he was sitting and ran his hand over dark blue satin sheets, on a big bed.

Naruto stopped moving and sat there for a minute looking around the room, letting it all sink in, he was finally back in konoha, and he had his own house…and… '_There's a cute boy that likes you'_ Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his face heat up, "he doesn't like me!" he scowled realized that he wouldn't exactly mind if sasuke did like him. He shut his eyes quickly and shook his head, '_never mind that!'_ He was in his house, back in Konoha. He leapt off the bed with a huge smile and rushed over to window, drawing back the silk curtains he squinted as bright sunlight hit his eyes. He held a hand up to shield his eyes and then he stared dreamily out the window, almost full to the brim with happiness.

His home was in the country, he could see the forest from his bedroom window and mentally he made a note to explore it sometime. The excited energy that had filled him a few seconds ago melted into utter bliss and content, he was here where he wanted to be and it was calm. Smiling gently he slid open the window and leaned out, he closed his eyes as he bathed his naked torso and face in the sunlight, everything was so quiet and he loved it. He slowly opened his eyes to examine his surroundings.

The house stood on 200 acres of land, naruto could hear water somewhere, maybe a pool or a stream out back, and only 20 feet away from where his house stood there was a gigantic forest, surrounding the whole lot. He somehow felt protected and completely at home, even though he had just moved in last night. He furrowed his eyebrows as he examined the sky, it might rain soon.

He leaned against the window railing and worried his lip. What did he have to do today? His eyes widened and he pushed himself up right, "shit shit shit" he turned around and pounced on the bed in a mad dash for the clock, it was 1:45 and he had to pick up sasuke at 2:30!! Who knows how far away from the school he was, '_I don't even know where the school is' _he thought miserably. "Holy FUCK!" he jumped off the bed and threw off his boxers, he raced to the wardrobe and swung open the cherry wood doors. He froze and stared at the closets contents…. "What…the..fuck?" was there some UBER PERVERT living here before him!?!? He felt warmth spread up to his cheeks as he examined all the leather, fishnets, and costumes that stocked the closet. He didn't have time to go through all his bags and search for his clothes, naruto whimpered in desperation. He slammed a hand to his face and groaned, "what am I gonna do?!?"

H pulled his hand away from his face and looked up determined, he was going to find the damn school and he was going to find something suitable to wear in this damn closet! He quickly reached his hand and made to grab some pair of pants he had seen, but he stopped an inch away. He stared at the clothes warily, who knew what was currently crawling on them? He scrunched his face in disgust, he would find something to wear…but after he finds his disinfectant spray, naruto nodded and raced downstairs.

Throughout the quiet classroom a continuous tapping noise could be heard, the source? Sasuke Uchiha, who all afternoon had been impatiently tapping his fingers against a desk and staring out the window into the school parking lot and the closer it got to 2:30 the more furious the tapping became. '_Where could he be?!'_ sasuke thought impatiently, he wanted to his blonde and he wanted to see him now.  He scowled and continued his patrol of the school parking lot, now what would naruto drive? '_Probably a motorcycle, yeah he's loud and obnoxious like that, you can't get more attention that.'_ He smirked as he had figured out the mystery.

He glanced at the clock, 2:25, the bells gonna ring. He reached down and grabbed the leather book bag and stuffed his geometry book back into it. The classroom burst into a frenzy as the school bell rang and everyone was shuffling to get their book sacks packed. He swung his book bag over his shoulder and coolly strolled out, making a B-line towards the parking lot.

Naruto stormed out of the house just in time to catch the rain, he was blushing **madly.** He wasn't able to find any suitable shirts to find to where, so what is he going to pick up sasuke in? He growled, "leather pants, and that's all." It was a delectable sight, naruto walked outside, his tan skin glowing in the sunlight and his hair was shining, he was blushing madly and only in a pair of tight pants, that showed off his slim hips.

He quickly made his way to the garage, hoping that his baby would be in there. He walked up to the stone building and looked on the wall, how did he open it? He walked up and down the wall, confused. Great, if he couldn't-"oh hello there," naruto spoke aloud as he spotted a button, "do you mind if I press you old chap?" naruto imagined a tiny voice for the button, "not at all mister handsome naruto." Naruto chuckled and waved his hand, Pretending to be embarrassed, "oh no, say, I'll see you later." And he pressed the button.

He watched in innocent amazement as the giant white door opened slowly, disappearing into the sides of the garage. He saw the garage had most of his rides in it; he had left a few at home. He desperately skimmed the rows of cars, his eyes widened in recognition and a devious smile stretched across his handsome face. "There you are baby" he cooed mischievously, "wanna go for a ride?" and forgetting all about his wardrobe malfunction, naruto ran into the chilly garage.

Sasuke stood outside under an umbrella, shivering. Miserable and impatient he scanned the lines of cars, ignoring the students running past him shouting to friends. A young freshman stopped next to him, also shivering and she too looked for her ride. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye; she had pink hair with green eyes. She spotted him watching and she gasped and turned away blushing, '_oh god, please don't think I like you' _she turned back to him and narrowed her eyes, trying to be sexy, but looking rather foolish because she had the face of a child.

"m-my names sakura" her green eyes twinkled in glee as he nodded

"im sasuke" he grunted in reply, the girls eyes widened and she clapped her hands to her cheeks and giggled.

"I already know that!" the girl looked at him slyly, "who are you waiting for, you're girlfriend?" at this world the girls childlike face stretched into an unhappy grimace.

Sasuke was caught in a corner; he couldn't tell her he didn't have one! Then she'd get the idea that he was looking for one! His eyes searched the area frantically for his ride, '_a motorcycle, where the-'_ sasuke raised an eyebrow, far down the parking lot there was a huge crowd, sakura had apparently seen it as well and she ran off.

Sasuke widened his eyes in disbelief, stupid girl! What if there was a fight and she got caught in the middle of it? Sasuke examined her tiny frame. He rolled his eyes, '_why are you such a nice guy?'_ and he ran off after her heading through the rain and getting soaking wet, "OI! Where do you think you going!?" he called out after her. The tiny girl managed to squeeze through the crowd and sasuke followed through, "girl! What do you think your doing?" sasuke froze in mid-step.

Naruto was standing in front a giant monster truck; it was bright neon yellow with red flames coming up from the front of the truck. Sasuke trailed the length of the monster truck, it was awesome. His eyes finally made his down to where naruto was leaning against one of the wheels, completely oblivious that everyone wasn't checking out his truck, but him. Sasuke took all of naruto in; he was wearing soaking wet, tight leather pants and no shirt. He was soaking wet and tufts of hair stuck to his face and he was blushing deliciously under them. His tan skin looked soft and delicate in the rain and his blue eyes were twinkling in embarrassment at being watched.

Sasuke closed his eyes from a minute and sighed in content; he opened them again and dreamily looked at naruto again. He was broken out of his trance as some guy bumped him outta the way, he glared at them, then at everyone. How dare they stare at what was his? He pushed his way through the crowd, giving anyone who dared protest the uchiha-glare. He walked up to naruto and grabbed his arm, "let's go now" naruto looked at him and then smiled, "sure sasuke!" and he effortlessly scaled the side of the huge truck. Sasuke awkwardly walked over to the side of the truck and stood waiting with his arms crossed; naruto opened the door and looked down at him confused, "come up sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at him, "I'm not going to climb up like a monkey you idiot."

Naruto was dumbfounded, had he really just waited outside in the rain and been ogled at by a bunch of teenagers to pick up a jerk!? He furrowed his eyebrows in anger, "fine you jerk! You can walk home for all I care!" and he made to shut the door but he was stopped by a pale hand grabbing his wrist. Sasuke's face appeared next, "I'm sorry, look I'm here alright? Just don't make me walk home in that." Naruto observed him, he looked cold and wet. He sighed and swept his hand over the seat next to him as an invitation to sit.

Sasuke sat down with a relieved sigh, now he could go home. Naruto smirked and shoved the key in the ignition, and he revved the engine dangerously. Sasuke stared at his warily, "what are you gonna do- GYAH!" sasuke yelped and searched for the seatbelt, grabbing it and pulling it across his chest as naruto shoved his foot down on the gas pedal, going deviously fast.

"Hope you're ready for dinner sasuke!" naruto howled with laughter as they zoomed down the road, destroying the silence. Sasuke gulped and stared at naruto with wide eyes, '_I just had to like a daredevil..'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah soooorryyy, keep commenting guys and I promise ill be better at updating faster. We'v got 2 sets of exams soon so….i luv you?**

**Ichi,Ni,San GO!**

** Naruto threw his head back and laughed at sasuke's expression, "come on, are you scared of going this fast?" he threw sasuke a playful smile. Sasuke's breathe stopped at the smile and he struggled to answer quickly, "n-no... I just don't think its s-safe." '**_**Damn sasuke, STOP stuttering. You don't get nervous!'**_** Naruto didn't seem to notice sasuke's stuttering and he continued to tighten his grip on the leather steering wheel. They zoomed past the market and by the cinema, sasuke could see people stop in their tracks and follow the humungous truck with their wide eyes. **

** Shakily he reached out and pressed the button to turn on the radio, it blared out and he yelped and frantically tried to turn down the volume. '**_**mannn, holy shit this is embarrassing.'**_** He scowled as he couldn't find the volume button, his cheeks were reddening. Naruto looked at him and laughed and he reached out and easily found the button and turned it down. Sasuke sat up quickly and looked out the window, embarrassed. **

** "So sasuke…" naruto began, Sasuke looked at him curiously, what was he gonna say? Sasuke's eyes widened, maybe he was gonna ask him out or something! He quickly turned around to face naruto; he finally looked up and saw naruto's face right in his. They stayed like that nose to nose for about 2 seconds before sasuke's face began to turn an interesting shade of red and he moved away quickly.**

** Naruto began to laugh, "I was gonna ask you…how was school?" **

** Sasuke was dumbfounded, '**_**im your love interest not your child!'**_** he thought miserably. "it was fine I guess..i met some weird girl named sakura-" naruto yelped and he stopped the car so fast that sasuke nearly hit his head on the dash board, "sakura?!" naruto shouted. Sasuke eyed him curiously, how did he know sakura? His eyes widened in realization, did naruto like sakura? **

** "Y-yeah sakura, she's real ugly. You know her? Big HUGE warts on her nose and face," he gestured with his hands, "and her teeth! Their like a beavers..." he glanced over at naruto in hopes of seeing him looking disgusted, he saw him scrambling through his CD case and he pulled out a CD and quickly shoved it in the CD player. He grabbed sasuke by the chin and forcefully made sasuke look him full in the face, "sasuke you cant let anyone know that you heard this song ok? It's a new Fox Fire song that NOONE has heard yet. Promise?" naruto smiled hopefully at him. Sasuke's heart was beating so fast, not only was narutos face once again close enough to his that he could kiss him, but he was going to get a sneak peak at a new song! **

** He nodded hastily and his face was released. He leaned back and he listened as a phone rang and drums started to beat.**

_**If I die and go to hell real soon,  
it will appear to me as this room.  
And for eternity I'd lay in bed  
in my boxers, half stoned,  
with the pillow under my head.  
**_

_**I'd be chatting on the interweb;  
maggots pray upon the living dead.  
I had no interest in the things she said.  
On the phone every day,  
I'll permanently hit the hay hay.**_

I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.

At this rate,  
I'll be heading for electric chairs.  
I'm only human with my cross to bear.  
When she described her underwear  
I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul.

You're too young to be this empty girl  
I'll prepare you for a sick dark world  
Know that you'll be my downfall.  
But I call and I call and I call.

I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.

I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)

I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.

(Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself.  
(Woah!) She touched herself. (Woah!) She touched herself.  
_**(Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep.**_

** Sasuke could feel his eyes twitching at the same time. "what..the…fuck?" naruto nodded quickly, blushing. Sasuke rounded on him, "WHY DID YOU CALL HER?! SHE TOUCHED HERSELF?!" naruto flinched and he waved for sasuke to calm down and he looked up at sasuke shyly Sasuke inched closer to hear better**

** "Well sometimes we take turns calling some of our fans, to connect with them right?" sasuke nodded and naruto's blush deepened, "well it was my turn to call a fan and I chose the name sakura. When she picked up and I told her it was naruto from Fox Fire, she freaked out. She asked if I would sing her a song, so I started to. Afterwards she started to touch herself while on the phone with me!" naruto looked out the window, his beautiful face was dusted over with a blush and his eyes were wide and very talented at avoiding sasuke's gaze. **

** Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he got a flash back from earlier that afternoon, he saw sakura, looking so innocent. Her short pink hair was soft looking and her wide green eyes were twinkling with innocence. He slapped a hand over his mouth and made retching sounds, Naruto gasped at this and looked at him with amazement, "sasuke uchiha….making a joke?" Sasuke glared at naruto, "you haven't even known me for that long, How do you know I'm not some comical genius?!" An awkward silence passed over the conversation as naruto looked at sasuke warily and sasuke glared back, his cheeks heating up. **

** The silence was broken when naruto began to laugh hysterically, sasuke's eyes widened and he quirked an eyebrow, what was so funny? Naruto rested his head on the dashboard of the truck, clutching his stomach. Sasuke's glazed over eyes watched naruto hungrily, naruto's face was turning red and tears were close to brimming over, his body was convulsing against the dashboard and when he tried to stifle a giggle, he would end up making a very interesting noise that made sasuke's pants tighten. **

** Finally naruto was able to stop laughing (much to sasuke's relief) and he started the car again, but this time he drove at a normal speed. Sasuke leaned his elbow against the window and rested his head against the cool glass, he was finally here with his naruto (yes HIS) and he was close to beginning his plan to get naruto to agree to being his. He glanced at naruto as he cleared his throat, "so sasuke," naruto started off slyly, sasuke raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "do you think I can borrow some clothes from you, I can't go to dinner with your family dressed like this!!" '**_**oh no you cant…but that doesn't mean you cant come upstairs to my room dressed like this..' **_

__**"Sure you can. N-naruto." His voice had cracked when he said narutos name and he quickly turned his gaze back to the window, thinking about what he could do with naruto until dinner time.**

** Sasuke walked up the wet driveway, fumbling in his pocket for his keys when he noticed that naruto wasn't behind him. He swiveled his head around but he couldn't spot him, hastening his step he briskly walked into the house. Ignoring the call of, "good afternoon," From his mother he tried to nonchalantly look around the living room and kitchen to see if naruto had somehow slipped into the house before him, '**_**where **__**is**__** he?'**_** his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, where was naruto? He caught the sound of music coming from an upstairs bedroom and he hastily made his way upstairs. He looked up and down the hall way, searching for a sign of naruto, no signs. '**_**Damn, where the hell are you?!'**_** he sighed in irritation and ran a hand through his raven black hair. He stomped to his room and harshly grabbed hold of the doorknob and threw the door open. **

_**The stars lean down and kiss you**_

_** And I lie awake and miss you**_

_** Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere **_

**His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, naruto was sitting on his bed in the leather pants from earlier, but he had on one of sasuke's shirts. It had an Uchiha crest on the back and it was loose on him, leaving one of naruto's tan shoulders exposed to the air. Naruto had yet to notice him and he was staring out the open window. '**_**So that's how he crawled in'**_

_**Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly**_

_** But I'll miss your arms around me**_

_** I'll send a postcard to you dear**_

_** Because I wish you were here**_

**His grip on the door handle loosened and eventually his hand fell limply back to his side, his eyes remained locked on the figure sitting on the bed. Naruto still had yet to notice him and his azure eyes were staring up in amazement at the sunset, his tan skin was painted by the orange sun and his eyes were shining. His bright blonde hair almost looked red in the light. **

_**I watch the night turn light blue, **_

_**But its not the same without you**_

_**Because it takes 2 to whisper quietly**_

_**The silence isn't so bad**_

_**Till I look at my hands and feel sad**_

_**Cause the spaces between my fingers**_

_**Are right where yours fit perfectly**_

**He licked his lips and he slowly began to walk forward, the sound of shuffling carpet, alerted naruto of his presence, but that didn't matter now. It was almost like he was in a trance; he kept his slow pace as he headed towards the bed, ignoring naruto's questions and greetings. He reached the edge of the bed and for only a second he paused, naruto was no longer looking at the sunset, but at him in confusion. He blue eyes were narrowed and his soft lips were set into a confused pout. The necklace he wore around his neck twinkled in the sunlight and sasuke was back on his mission. **

_**I'll find repose in new ways**_

_** Though I haven't slept in 2 days**_

_** Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**_

_** But drenched in vanilla twilight **_

_** I'll sit on the front porch all night**_

**Without hesitation he placed both hands and knees on the bed and began to crawl over to naruto, naruto yelped and backed up against the wall. Sasuke saw his lips moving but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Finally sasuke's slender fingers touched naruto's leg and for a moment naruto was quiet. They both looked down at sasuke's fingers as they made their way up his leg and finally rested on naruto's hip.**

_**Waste deep in thought because when I think of you **_

_** I don't feel so alone**_

_** I don't feel so alone**_

_** As many times as I blink I'll think of you**_

_** Tonight**_

**Sasuke reached up and this time it was him that grabbed naruto by the chin and forced naruto to look at him. Naruto's eyes were wide and he was blushing heavily, it seemed as though naruto had finally grasped what sasuke wanted and with much squirming, naruto slowly closed his eyes. A warm spark lit up in sasuke's chest as he moved forward, he allowed himself to close his eyes as well and he didn't allow himself to register anything until he felt his lips brush against naruto's. **


	9. Chapter 9

** You guys don't even know how psyched I am to write this story!! All of yalls reviews have inspired me to update this story more often! Oh and we're gonna have a little vote thing, when you comment (cause you love me?) I want you guys to include if you want sasunaru or narusasu. The option of both is acceptable!**

**Ok Ichi, Ni, San GO!**

As soon as naruto felt sasuke's lips press against his, he became painfully aware that he was kissing someone underage. Electricity jolted his heart, making him sigh in pleasure, and his toes curled slightly, his fingers itching to touch sasuke. As sasuke's hesitant hands cupped his face naruto began to contemplate their age difference. It doesn't matter if he's only 18 right? I mean sasuke's only 2 years younger, it would be worse if he was 30 and sasuke was 16. He got goosebumps as sasuke stopped kissing him and gently planted kisses on his neck, what was he doing? He didn't even know sasuke that well…'_I'll get to know him __very__ well' _a part of naruto's mind cooed.

Sasuke stopped kissing his neck and he gripped naruto's chin and forced him to look down at him, naruto smiled and sasuke leaned up and captured those lips again.

"Sasuke, what are we doing?" naruto threw his head back as sasuke began to kiss his neck again,

"What do you mean?" sasuke's response was muffled against the supple skin of naruto's throat.

Naruto gripped sasuke's shoulders and gently pushed him away, "sasuke…I'm a pedophile!" sasuke stared at him, naruto was a pedophile? His eyes widened, was he a real pedophile?! He eyed the hands on his shoulders warily. Naruto leaned back against the wall, subconsciously arching his back away from the cold wall, "I'm 18 and your 16 sasuke! You're a minor and we just…" he trailed off, blushing. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs, his face burning with embarrassment as he felt sasuke stare at him, he worried his lip.

He yelped as sasuke fell into his lap, hysterically laughing. He furrowed his eyebrows, what was so funny? He gripped the soft cotton sheets and stared down at sasuke, waiting patiently for him to stop laughing. Sasuke sat up and naruto blushed, sasuke fair face was slightly red and his obsidian eyes were nearly full to the brim with tears.

"I thought you were actually a real pedophile!" he moved closer to naruto, eyeing him slowly up and down, "but don't think that just cause I'm younger, that I can't handle you." his eyes traveled back up to naruto's face and he licked his lips slowly. Naruto gulped and bristled as sasuke began to crawl closer to him, "gyah!" naruto yelped as he quickly slid down, to avoid the kiss. His eyes widened and he blushed as he realized that now, he was under sasuke. Sasuke looked down at him, his ebony hair hanging down tickling naruto's cheeks,

"Well…I like this position better." And obsidian eyes slid closed and he leaned forward, naruto couldn't bring himself to fight back and his eyes fluttered closed.

Sasuke absolutely couldn't believe this, he really couldn't. When he saw naruto close his eyes he thought he might pee himself, but he didn't (thank god) naruto was a superstar! He had probably kissed more girls and boy than he could even think of. The thought of naruto kissing someone else made his blood boil, losing himself he bit down hard on naruto's lip, naruto jerked away and yelped,

"Ah! Holy shit! That's my lip sasuke! Not a damn burger!" naruto pushed sasuke off him and ran to the bathroom, spewing curse words that even sailors wouldn't dare use. Sasuke gaped after him, he had not just done that to naruto Uzumaki, super star and his soon to be lover, and he groaned and fell back on the bed, his face completely submerged in the mattress. He was such an idiot.

"sasuke!" naruto called out from the bathroom, sasuke sat up and sprinted to the bathroom door, leaning against it and pressing his lips against it, imagining that he was kissing naruto again,

"What?" he called through the door.

"Can you go in my car and get the first aid kit? It's in the back seat!" sasuke heard naruto curse again and the water started running. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, had he bitten naruto that hard? He began to jog down the stairs but was stopped by a odd sensation in his pants, he bent down holding on to the stair railings and looked desperately at the front door. Speaking of _hard_, sasuke gritted his teeth, how pathetic, just from kissing! He stood up slowly, a hand covering his crotch; naruto needed the damn medical kit! So sasuke slowly waddled down the steps, every step sending little jolts up his spine.

He limped through the hallway; everything was silent except for the water naruto was running up stairs. He was blushing; he and naruto had just kissed. That was a good thing; the bad thing was that naruto was hesitant because of their age difference! He wasn't a damn child! He opened the front door and walked down the drive way, trying to walk up straight incase the neighbors looked out at him.

**This part is gonna get kinda of lemon-ey soo..dont like? Skip down until you see this bold letters again.**

Slamming open the car door sasuke crawled inside, he headed for the back seat. He looked around; he only saw cardboard boxes, nothing that looked like medical kit. The more he moved the more he became aware of the way his pants were growing tight. With a uncomfortable sigh, he began to hurriedly look through the boxes. He picked up a particularly heavy one with one hand, the corner he was holding onto ripped off and the box fell, spilling its contents everywhere.

He raised an eyebrow, envelopes? He looked around and then he grabbed an envelope, he gently raised it to his lap and he looked up at the house, naruto would be fine for a few minutes. He turned the envelope over in his hands and read the messy writing on the back that he assumed to naruto, "_reject pics of band."_ He cocked an eyebrow, photos of the band? He opened the envelope to find smaller envelopes inside, with the different band mates names scrawled on them. He smiled and looked for naruto's, it was thicker than the others but that didn't surprise sasuke, he was the lead singer after all.

He opened the envelope and grabbed the thick pile of photos and held them up so that he could see. Sasuke froze, his pants became a little tighter, in the photo that sat on the top of the naruto was shirtless, and one hand was up to his face, the other had a thumb hooked in the belt loops and it was pulling the pants down. As sasuke studied the picture he saw the lines that led down to an area that was covered by naruto's loose fitting jeans. Naruto's skin was slick and wet, like he had been sprayed with water and his face was mischievous. Only one eye was visible and it was narrowed deviously, his kissable lips pulled into a smirk.

"Oh god." Sasuke breathed, he bit his lip as he felt heat throb in his pants, and he closed his eyes and fidgeted, trying to ignore the urge to release himself. He opened his eyes and longingly looked at the stack of pictures in his hand, he should put them away, he should put them back in the file and get the medical kit for naruto. he groaned as naruto stared back at him, he wanted to look at these pictures so bad.

It was almost like he was in a trance, one minute he was looking at pictures and the next he was trying to figure out how to unbuckle his pants with one hand. He arched his back as the air hit his hardened member, "aah" he quietly groaned out. He leaned his head back and and with his free hand he gripped the angry red length, his heart thumped in anticipation, he needed release so bad. Slowly he started to pump his member, his surroundings faded away and all he saw was images of naruto flashing before him, he gritted his teeth and began to pump faster,

"ahh, n-naru..to.." he closed his eyes and jerked his head, he could feel the wetness dripping down his fingers and he could feel the excitement running up his body, he was so close. He arched away from the seat and cried out, "N-naruto!! ahhh, gn." His eyes flew open as he climaxed, the warm unbelievable pleasure running through him. He couldn't take it, his eyebrows furrowed and his pumps became slow. His hand falling away from the now limp member, he leaned back against the seat, panting. He closed his eyes; he couldn't believe he had just done that!

"The hell were you thinking?!?!" he scolded himself, his cheeks turning red.

**Yayy its fine to read again!**

He jerked into sitting position and he quickly zipped up his pants as he heard the front door open,

"sasuke!!," naruto called out, "where the hell are you?!" sasuke eyes widened and he feverishly searched for the medical kit, he spotted the red cross and he grabbed it and jumped out the car, trying to calm himself. Naruto was hanging out the door and staring at him suspiciously,

"What took you so long bastard?" naruto asked as he snatched the box out of sasuke hands and searched in it. Sasuke cleared his throat and looked back at the truck, hoping that he hadn't made too much of a mess, "your cars messy! I couldn't find it idiot!" his eye brows furrowed in embarrassment as he brushed past naruto and hurriedly made his way upstairs,

"I gotta pee!" he called out to a confused naruto. He reached the top of the stairs and sprinted to the bathroom, running inside he flicked on the lights and swung the door shut, pressing his back against it he slowly slid down. He closed his eyes and made a whining noise, he couldn't believe this, he absolutely could not believe this. He reached his hand up and massaged the back of his neck; he stared at the shower curtain.

He groaned and rubbed his face, he might as well admit it, he was in love with the idiot. Standing up, he looked in the mirror, determined. Tonight, would be the first night in the plan to seduce naruto Uzumaki. Smirking he smoothed down his hair and confidently opened the door, and before he walked out he gave his reflection a saucy wink, "lets get him kid."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahahaha the votes have been counted and it looks likeeeee..**

**Its gonna be both!!! :D lol if you don't like the decision, keep reading anyways?! ):D and lots of people keep bringing this up, I may be gone for a while, but I will ****never**** desert this story. I like it too much! XD **

**Okkk Ichi, Ni, San GO! **

Naruto hesitantly walked from the front hall into the living room, where had sasuke gone? Naruto walked through the living room, occasionally he would stop and examine a painting or maybe a sculpture, when some items were exceptionally pretty, he would look around and then quickly place his hands on the object. Making sure to be gentle and not to leave a mark he would then remove his hands and continue his examination of the living room, it seemed so formal; to formal for an actual family to actually live in. he sighed in exhaustion and his right hand raised to the back of his head and scratched, what was he gonna do about sasuke?

He was a-he blushed, he was a superstar and sasuke was just a normal teenager! He couldn't drag him into the music scene, sasuke had a life here and he was so young and…naruto stopped walking and placed a hand gently on the navy blue wall, "but I like him.." his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, he had no idea what to do in this situation. He breathed deeply and he looked up, shaking his head making his blonde hair fall in his face, this wasn't the time to get all depressed! "Cheer up Uzumaki!" he said aloud and he puffed out his chest and smiled big, "you gotta find sasuke!" he walked around the couch, absentmindedly looking around the spacious house.

He reached the stairs and began to walk up but stopped as the lights in the house flickered off, "Ah! Sasuke!" he heard a yelp of surprise and then a curse (sasuke got a nosebleedddd) then everything was quiet. Naruto swung himself around to he was facing the living room, this was seriously creepy, where was sasuke! Naruto froze as something slowly traced the uchiha symbol that was on the back of the shirt that he had borrowed from sasuke. He shuddered as the finger purposefully trailed up his spine slowly and then repeated the movement over and over again, he sighed and closed his eyes.

The hands stopped trailing his spine and it went to his shoulders, they started to massage roughly, naruto arched his back. He gripped the hands and turned around,

**Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom  
Is she smokin' up outside  
Oh**

Sasuke was standing behind him, wearing only the dark jeans that he had on earlier, naruto had no idea what had happened to his shirt, not that he was complaining. He licked his lips as he looked at sasuke's body.

**Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that Imma buy her  
Do you know just what she likes  
Oh**

Sasuke had a muscular torso that was lean and long, his fair skin seemed to be almost translucent in the dark and his obsidian eyes burned holes into naruto, naruto's fingers itched to touch him and to kiss him again. Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head, sasuke was underage!

**Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain**

Naruto heard sasuke growl, almost like he knew what he had just been thinking. Naruto yelped as hands gripped his wrists, he looked up and saw sasuke staring at him intently, his eyes dangerous and his lips…pulled into an all knowing smirk that seemed to say, "_I know you want me, why not come and get me?"_

**I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho**

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy

Sasuke smirked as he saw naruto lick his lips, looks like his plan was going smoothly, he kept an ear for that music that he had turned on, making sure that they were on the right songs. He stopped smirking when he saw naruto shake his head, that damn age difference was gonna be the death of him!

**Lalalalalala**

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club  
Oh

Naruto looked just tortured, sasuke observed, every few seconds his eyes would trail up and down his body and naruto's hands would clench into fists, as if he was restraining himself. Sasuke growled,

**I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way  
Oh**

He stepped forward and he noticed that naruto was breathing faster, he was startled to discover that he was holding his own breathe, he slunk up to naruto and he leaned his face close to naruto's, whispering in his ear, "don't hold back," naruto shivered and sasuke pressed his lips against naruto's neck, "superstar."

**Oh  
So what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
So what you want about me**

So tell me if you've seen her  
Cause I've been waiting here forever  
Oh baby baby  
If You Seek Amy tonight  
Oh  
Oh baby baby  
We'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby

Sasuke barely had time to register the fact that he had just been shoved up against a wall, his question was stopped in its tracks as naruto began to lap at his neck, earlier it had been him doing it to naruto, who knew naruto was this..sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Sasuke didn't know what to hold onto; currently his hands were digging into the wall behind him, should he hold onto naruto?

Naruto's hands trailed up sasuke's hips and rested there, caressing the hips with his thumb, sasuke was breathing hard and he was filled with joy, he was finally gonna get to kiss naruto again. Naruto sighed against his neck and sasuke looked down at him, he gasped and held his breath as he met naruto's eyes, their bright blue color was misty with lust and his lips were red and wet. Naruto leaned upwards, their lips were less than an inch apart and their hot breathe was mingling together, making the atmosphere much hotter.

Sasuke's knees trembled in anticipation and he realized at his exact moment how much he was actually in love with naruto. He closed his eyes and he felt naruto grab his hands gently and caress them, naruto's forehead rested on sasuke's and just as he felt naruto's breathe on his lips, the front door opened. Naruto's eyes flew open and he stumbled away from sasuke, it was like the trance was broken and naruto began to blush, he turned to sasuke and began to apologize, "im so sorry sasuke! I don't know what came over me!"

Sasuke growled at naruto, "don't apologize idiot!" his eye brows furrowed in anger and he frowned, who the hell had interrupted him and naruto!? he heard naruto gasp, "don't call me an idiot you bastard!" sasuke smirked, looks like he still had all of naruto's attention, "and why cant I, _idiot_" he emphasized the last word. There was a few seconds of silence and then he was on the floor, with naruto on top of him pinning him down, "HA! Now who's the idiot?!" sasuke's eyes widened and he began to blush, remembering what had happened in naruto's car, with a grunt he threw naruto off and he quickly climbed on top of him, " I said you're the idio..t" sasuke's words got caught in his throat, he was on top of naruto and naruto's arms were above his head, his shirt riding up showing a little sliver of supple, tan skin, his eyes were closed and he was panting from the surprise attack.

Sasuke's eyes softened, his hold on naruto relaxed and he closed his eyes as he leaned forward and claimed naruto's lips again. that wonderful electric feeling that made him lose his breathe came back and he softly mmm-ed in pleasure. He felt naruto lick his bottom lip and opened his mouth, he and naruto's tongue danced around each other nervously, occasionally one would get brave and touch the other. Naruto's hands had traveled to his back where naruto was touching sasuke with just the tips of his fingers, giving sasuke goosebumps. Sasuke suddenly remembered that someone had opened the front door and he jumped off narurto quickly, pushing naruto down so that he hit his head, "gyah!" naruto's eyes widened and he bit his lip as he gripped the back of his head and then fell unconscious.

Sasuke slapped a hand to his mouth, "oh god! Im so sorry!" he leaned down and tried to examine naruto's head but he was interrupted by a shy voice, "s-sasuke-k-kun, i-I c-could do i-it." He sharply looked up and saw that a girl from his school was standing there, his history book in her hand, "hinata?!"

Naruto opened his eyes and nearly screamed, all he could see was boobs, big boobs. With wide eyes he observed the room, it looks like him and the boobs were alone in the bathroom, his hands gripped the side of the tub and he gritted his teeth as the boobs leaned closer, one for each eye. All the sudden a wave of soft dark hair, cascaded down from the boobs shoulders and into his eyes, "ah!" naruto leaned back and rubbed his eyes, dainty hands grabbed his face in concern and he opened his burning eyes. There was a girl around sasuke's age in front of him with skin as fair as sasuke's and pink lips with abnormally pale eyes; they were almost white.

She was biting her lip in concern and blushing at being so close to him; naruto opened his mouth and croaked out, "who are you?" her eyes widened and then softened, "im hinita and..," her blush deepened and she avoided his eyes, he stared at her in confusion, "and?" he egged her on. She leaned back from him and then slowly she began to lift up her shirt, naruto freaked out, "WAH! W-what are you doing?!?!" her blush deepened at his screams but she continued her slow stripping.

Naruto's jaw dropped as the shirt came completely off, on the girls blood red bra, written in white letters was, "Fox Fire's 1# Fan!" he leaned farther back from her and fell into the empty tub, his eyes widened in realization, there was a shirtless girl in here with him that was his number 1 fan, He needed to get out. Now. "s-s-s-sasuke!!!!!!" naruto yelled out, his voice seemed obnoxiously loud in the small bathroom; the girl leaned forward and looked at him with eyes hazed over with lust, "n-naruto-kun…" she closed her eyes and leaned forward, pursing her lips for a kiss. He looked around the room panicked and then he leaned a hand forward, "p-please, s-s-"

Hinata froze as a hand gripped her shoulder painfully, the knuckles white. She nervously looked up at the owner of the hand and saw sasuke, his eyes narrowed in rage and his mouth in a frown, he grabbed her wrists and roughly pulled her up and then slammed her against the wall, she whimpered in fear as he slowly looked up at her, clenching his jaw. He glared at her ferociously and he seethed out, "_.mine." _she gasped, his voice was shaking with rage and he was gripping her wrists so tightly she was losing circulation, the grip tightened and he shook her, "_.understand?"_ she nodded, shaking and he released her, "go now." His voice deep and commanding.

She looked past him at her shirt that was sitting on top of the toilet and decided not to try and retrieve it; she didn't want to take that risk. She ran out of the bathroom and sasuke quickly turned around to face naruto, walking over briskly, he reached out and pulled him up, immediately pulling him into a tight embrace. Naruto was frozen from shock and he gasped as sasuke pulled back and looked him in the eye, his tone was forceful and final, ".mine, do you understand, no one else can touch you." his hands gripped naruto's shoulders and naruto began to shake from the possessive aura that was leaking out of sasuke, with a shaky breathe, naruto nodded his head yes. Sasuke leaned forward and smashed his lips against naruto's, teeth clacking. He roughly bit naruto's lip and naruto gasped as sasuke's tongue infiltrated his mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Sasuke pulled back and observed naruto, his lips red and swollen, eyes misty and his cheeks dusted over with a blush, he growled and pulled naruto closer, "no one else is allowed to see you like this understand?" he felt naruto nod and he growled again, "say it naruto!" Naruto leaned back, and with a shaky breathe he said, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, belong to Sasuke Uchiha, I am his and his alone," sasuke had only just began to smirk when naruto reached over and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling down into a dip, his face close and naruto grinned a devilish grin, "I will be Sasuke uchiha's..IF," sasuke frowned, "he can handle me." Sasuke eyes widened, '_what had he just gotten into?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhh heres the next chapter!! Chapter 11, can you guys believe it?! It just seems like yesterday that I was at the computer and had a spontaneous idea and wrote the 1rst chapter up real quick! Ok**

**Ichi, Ni, San, GO!**

** Sasuke stared up at naruto's handsome face, "what do you mean if I can handle you?" he asked bewildered. Naruto smirked and he leaned sasuke back farther, sasuke grunted in surprise at naruto's strength, sasuke wasn't exactly light as a feather, "I said, I'll be yours if you can handle me." Sasuke shook his head, "I know what you said but what do you mean by that?" he closed his eyes as naruto quickly stood him upright, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, he opened his eyes and followed naruto as he shook his head in smugness, naruto sat down on the side of the tub again and leaned forward, placing his forearms on his knees and he looked up at sasuke, eyebrows raised,**

** "Sasuke, do you really think that it will be that easy? Im naruto Uzumaki, a lead singer of one of the most popular bands in the world, im 18 and your 16, and…im not quite sure you can handle all that I can give." And he grinned widely, baring his sharp canines to sasuke. Sasuke stared at him and swallowed hard, he hadn't exactly thought of that. His eyebrows and he licked his lips, "I can handle all that you can give!" he protested, puffing out his chest and staring down at naruto with cold eyes. Naruto chuckled and put his hands up as a sign of surrender, "alright, I get it!" he smiled a cheeky smile and slowly got up and began to walk out the bathroom, **

** Sasuke yelped as naruto grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him backwards, sasuke slammed into naruto's chest and he stared up at him in disbelief, "idiot what the f-" his eyes widened as naruto brought his lips to sasuke's ear and he whispered huskily, " we'll see if you can handle ****all**** of me." He quickly slid his tongue and licked the shell of sasuke's ear and then continued his walk out the bathroom. Sasuke stared at naruto's retreating back in shock, what had he meant by that? Sasuke brought a hand up to his chin and he cupped it in thought, 'all**_** of him…his personality? His lifestyle? His bo-…,**_**' sasuke's eyes widened, '**_** naruto had meant his body!'**_** sasuke blushed at the thought, he and naruto..together..like..that….**

**` His eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking and he shook his head, 'your not the sissy here uchiha! "Its gonna be naruto who's on his back and writhing underneath me!"**

** "SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"**

** Sasuke froze, "oh shit..." he muttered and then he turned around and put his arms up for a hug, a guilty grin on his face, "hi mom…" **

**Smiling, naruto wrapped his strong arms around Mrs. Uchiha, returning her enthusiastic hug. ** **He grinned and picked her up easily, spinning her around, laughing as she started to giggle hysterically. "Mrs. Uchiha, you are as light as a feather." She smacked his arm playfully and he put her down gently and extravagantly bowed, twirling his hand, really letting his inner clown out.**

** Mrs. Uchiha laughed, clutching her stomach and he tapped him smartly on the shoulder, schooling her face to make it look stern, "now you stop that foolishness young man." He stood up, and grinned widely at her. She crossed her arms and stared him slyly, "so you're a singer of a band right?" naruto raised an eyebrow, "yeah? Why?" she yipped and clapped her hands together, "could I hear one of your songs please?!?!" **

** Naruto stared at her surprised; "you wanna hear one of my songs?" he asked, shocked. She leaned forward eagerly and nodded her head, "if you don't mind…I know that you don't have an instrument with you or anthing.." naruto immediately jumped up, "no no! its fine! You should know what your paying for right?" he ignored her stare and he clapped his hands, which song should he sing? **

**He bit his lip and winked at sasuke as he walked into the room, he laughed as sasuke's face turned cherry red and he quickly turned his head, avoiding naruto's gaze. **

** He cleared his throat and tapped his thigh; he had no idea what to sing…an idea popped in his head and smiled, this outta make the challenge clear to sasuke. **

"**is it ok if its not one of my songs?" mrs. Uchiha nodded eagerly, her soft hands clasped together pressed against her chest, naruto pointedly looked at sasuke and smirked, he mouthed the words, " can you handle it?" sasuke raised an eyebrow.**

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you should get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

**Sasuke's eyebrows raised, was this directed at him? He felt a blush creep up his cheeks, was he big enough?! He smirked, uchihas' were plenty big, he raised his hands and put them about 8 inches apart, he watched naruto's eyes widen and he nodded. **

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

**Sasuke shot a nervous look at his mother, what was the idiot doing singing that sort of thing?! He felt himself blush as he imagined riding naruto…he gasped and slapped a hand over his eyes, why was he thinking of that?!!?**

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

**Naruto was cut off abruptly as mrs. Uchiha's cellphone rang, naruto's eye twitched, it was a recording of him laughing. looked at him alarmed and answered the phone quickly. Her tone turned serious and for the first time she looked like an adult. She closed the cellphone with a flip of her wrist and got up, packing all her things into her purse and putting on her nurse's shoes, as she worked she said, "boys im sorry to do this to you but something's gone wrong down at the hospital," she sent an apologetic smile at naruto and he smiled back, she stopped smiling and pointed at sasuke, "take naruto out to dinner sasuke."**

"**w-what?!" sasuke spluttered out, he watched naruto smirk at him, he schooled his face and turned to his mother, "well mom, I'll take naruto out to dinner, but you might wanna get a camera." Mrs. Uchiha looked up at him confused,**

"**and why is that?" she asked raising an eyebrow, sasuke smirked and folded his arms, leaning against the wall,**

"**because mom," he lowered his voice making naruto and his mom lean forward, he too leaned forward, "this is my first date." And he smiled wickidly as naruto's face became bright red and so did his mother's. his mom rose shakily off the couch and muttered, **

"**I'll go get the camera." And she walked out of the room, her shoes squeaking. It was naruto that broke the silence; he hastily walked towards sasuke and pushed him against the wall, "what are you doing?" sasuke chuckled and he leaned forward, forcing naruto to take a step back causing hims to trip and fall onto the couch. Sasuke put his hands on either side of naruto and he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, he stepped back and put his hands on his hips, observing as naruto became bright red and struggled to get off the couch. He grabbed naruto's hands and pulled him up easily, "we'll see if ****you**** can handle ****me****, mister superstar, because we have a date." And he smirked. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So many nice reviews!!! I can see you guys like it now that sasuke and naruto are getting into it neee? *raises eyebrows suggestively* well, now its time for their first date!!! What will happen? Who's going to feed the MONKEY??!?!?! Oh and im sorry about having to cut off in the middle of the date, if I didn't this chapter would be like 10 pages long. **

**Ok Ichi, Ni, San GO!**

Pale hands went to the sink and scooped up a handful of water, carefully raising his hands and splashed his face. Dark tufts of wet hair slipped down and covered his handsome face and he scrunched up his face as water got into his eyes. Rubbing them, he shook his head and looked at his reflection with curious obsidian eyes. Brushing some wet hair out of his face he smirked at the mirror, his eyes trailing down his smooth, wet chest, observing every inch and making sure that he looked ok.

He unwrapped the towel he had tied around his waist and began to dry his hair with it, getting Goosebumps from the sudden burst of cold air on his member. He pulled the towel away from his head and reached up to feel his now damp hair, his heart began to pound. Tonight he was going on a date with naruto, his first real date; he was going to make naruto see him as a lover rather than just a little kid.

He grabbed his dark wash jeans that he had layed on the counter before his shower and put them on, then he grabbed his white cotton button-down shirt and stuck his arms through the sleeves, it immediately began to stick to his wet skin. Leaving it unbuttoned, He walked out of the bathroom and headed towards his room, walking in and flicking on the lights he headed over towards his bed and sat on the side of it, reaching down and putting on his shoes. He was going to make naruto fall in love with him at first sight.

Naruto threw his coat on the couch and shoved his hands in pockets with a sigh; he and sasuke had a date. He tried to suppress it but he couldn't stop the huge grin that was spreading across his face. He walked happily to his bedroom and took off his shirt, throwing it across the room at the bed. He began to hum one of his favorite songs that he and kiba had written, " just ask and I will do anything you want me to, there is no limit to how far I will go, I'm sorry I cant pretend to be a gentleman," he began to grin wider and he swayed his hips, " but before I begin I just gotta knowww," he furrowed his eyebrows as he hit the high note and he grinned before singing his favorite part, " what do I have to do...to get inside of you, to get inside of youuu, cause I love the way you move when I'm inside of youu!!"

He threw his head back and laughed, breaking the cold silence that filled the house, he and kiba had written that song just to see the look on the fans faces when it was first played, they hadn't actually expected it to become a huge hit. He smiled to himself, hoping that sasuke's parents never heard that song. He rolled his eyes and blushed at the thought of sasuke, naruto was usually dominant in all his relationships, but he couldn't deny the excitement he got when sasuke got that possessive gleam in his eyes.

He walked to the side of his bed and grunted as he lifted up his heavy orange suitcase, full of his clothes. With a glare towards the perverted closet, he unzipped it and searched for his favorite shirt. He gave a triumphant "aha!" as he felt the soft material and he quickly pulled it up out of the suit case, promising himself he would clean up the mess he had just made later. It was orange and was meant to be long sleeved, but a night with kiba and his dog meant that the sleeves were all torn up, naruto had been upset but then he had realized it had added to his wild appearance.

He walked to the bathroom, the bright orange shirt still in his hand and he flicked on the lights. He winced and flicked the lights off immediately as his eyes began to sting, he forced them open and he looked in the mirror. He scrunched up his nose, he looked awful, his hair was all over the place and his collar bone and throat were covered in hickeys. He checked his watch and saw that he had an hour before he had to meet sasuke at ichirakus. He quickly turned on the shower and hopped in, arching his back away from the heat immediately, "ahh." He moaned, after a long day a boiling hot shower always felt so good.

He grabbed his soap and rubbed his shoulders, massaging the tan, soft skin. He sighed in pleasure and did the rest of his body. Remembering about his date he jumped out of the shower and put on his shirt and shoved his jeans on, then he grabbed his wallet, keys and although it would make him a minute later, he grabbed his keys as well. With everything in hand he ran out of the house, shrieking curses.

Sasuke stood in the street, hands shoved in pockets, trying to inconspicuously search the streets, where was naruto? His eyes searched the sea of black and brown hair, looking for the little ray of blonde sunshine. His little ray of blonde sunshine. He growled, he had told naruto where to meet and what time….hadn't he? He worried his bottom lip, '_shit'_ had he told naruto where and when? In all his excitement his brain might have made that step up!

With a groan he reached up and rubbed the back of his head in exasperation, he had no idea where naruto lived…but that would be the next thing he would find out….because where ever naruto lives, '_that's where his bed is.'_ Sasuke smiled wickedly.

He looked up and down the cute little shops all lined up on the cobblestone road, warm golden lights decorated the street. Sasuke smiled as he looked at the pet shop, he squinted as he saw a person bending down, his hand placed gingerly on the window, his eyes lit up with delight, his soft, pouty lips smiling.

Sasuke's eyes widened, it was naruto. Naruto was bending down, making his pants tighten on areas that made sasuke swoon, his golden hair was being magnified by the lights of the shop, he blue eyes lit up in delight and he was smiling adorably, and…sasuke gulped, he was soaking wet, making the baggy orange shirt stick to him like a second skin. Sasuke could finally see how thin and lean naruto was.

Sasuke slowly walked towards him, naruto looked up at him, his eyes wide in surprise.

"oh hey sasuke!" naruto closed his eyes, sasuke resisted telling him not to, the world needed to see his beautiful eyes, and then naruto smiled at him. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He reached towards the wall and gripped it, cursing under his breathe as naruto's presence filled him, it seemed like he was the one falling in love at first sight. Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed, he briefly wondered if he was turning into a hopeless romantic.

Then naruto did something that made sasuke's thought stop in their track, naruto reached up and took his hand, standing up unsteadily naruto giggled adorably and brought his other hand to cup sasuke's chin, and then…he kissed sasuke. The reasonable part of sasuke mind told him that this was nothing special, that they had kissed before and that he should be used to this. But nothing in the world could prepare him for the way that he felt whenever he and naruto kissed, nothing could stop the shock, nothing could stop the Goosebumps, nothing could stop the unbelievably warm, happy feeling he got whenever their lips touched.

He breathed deeply as naruto pulled away and smiled at him gently, his cheeks turning pink, sasuke reached forward and grabbed naruto's shirt by the collar and pulled him in for another kiss. He heard naruto chuckle and then naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's shoulders, sasuke's own arms finding their way around naruto' slim hips. Their chests bumped and the warm feeling crept all over his body.

He released naruto, smirking as naruto's red face, giving him a cocky smile sasuke walked over to the window that naruto had been so intensely observing earlier. He raised an eyebrow as he saw 10 little Rottweiler puppies, puppies? He had thought his blonde was more into wild animals…Rottweiler's' were a big and vicious breed. He looked at naruto's face as he observed the puppies and he smiled, he had a plan...but he would do it AFTER dinner.

He stood up and took naruto's hand, inwardly doing a victory dance as naruto squeezed his hand tightly and smiled. He and naruto walked like that, hand in hand, towards ichiraku. It was almost like a scene in a movie, naruto would tell a joke and sasuke would smile a rare smile and say something perverted back, making naruto blush and smack him on the arm.

Sasuke walked up to ichiraku's door and opened it for naruto to pass through, naruto threw his head back and laughed, and he grinned at sasuke jokingly and curtsied,

"oh what a gentleman" naruto said in a girly voice, sasuke scoffed and thrust his hand to the door in a motion of, "are you going in or not?" naruto rolled his eyes, "your so romantic." And he walked in.

Naruto closed his eyes as the cool air hit his face, a big difference from the hot and humid air outside. He sat down on a bar stool, and he turned around and patted the seat next to him, smiling at sasuke. He watched as sasuke's eyes softened and he gingerly made his way to the bar and sat down, placing an elbow on the table and looking at naruto with what lee would have called, "bedroom eyes" he blushed and looked at the chef who was eyeing him, the chef licked his lips and leaned forward,

"and what can I get for you beautiful?" naruto say sasuke's eyes spark dangerously and he leaned forward and before sasuke could say anything he narrowed his eyes dangerously and gave the man a ferocious glare. He raised a hand, the pointer finger raised, "one. You can get a tick tack," he raised another finger, "two, you can get out of my face before me and my boyfriend beat you up," he smiled wickedly and leaned forward, the man leaned back, raising a third finger he licked his lips, "you can get me some ramen and then take his order." He jerked his head at sasuke, and the man nodded and hurried off.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he examined sasuke's slightly pink, surprised face…what was he so- naruto's eyes widened and he froze, '_before me and my boyfriend beat you up!'_ his voice resounded through his head. He snapped his head to the side and covered his mouth, his face turning tomato red. he yelped as sasuke grabbed him by the shirt and forced him off the chair, making him follow sasuke as he walked down the hally ways towards the bathroom. As soon as the door shut naruto turned to sasuke, "I am so-" he made a noise of surprise as sasuke attacked his lips. He was slammed against the bathroom door and his hands were pinned to the wall, sasuke licked his lips and in the haze he gave him permission to enter, he felt sasuke tongue swivel around his and then suck. Naruto moaned and fisted sasuke's hair.

Sasuke pulled away and both of them panted, sasuke looked naruto in the eyes and pecked him on the lips, "your mine."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lol some people have been asking me if I was indeed a girl. Yes. Yes I am. You can come check if you want *waggles eyebrows* lol nyuuu, don't...actually do that…Remember if you read it, you must REVIEW! Or kyuubi will come for your soul. **

** Sasuke swallowed as naruto looked up at him, his blue eyes widened innocently and his cheeks dusted over with a blush, his lips were swollen from the intensity of the kiss and his hair was messed up. His hand reached up and brushed a soft golden lock out of naruto's face, his lips stretched into a small smile as naruto pouted, **

** "im not a kid bastard." Naruto's smooth voice rang out in the silence and reverberated off the small walls of the bathroom. **

** "hn." Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked, he leaned down and softly kissed naruto on the forehead, "so…I'm your boyfriend?" he furrowed his eyebrows as naruto leaned back and covered his face. Did naruto regret saying that? He heard naruto mumble something against his hand, he leaned forward and forced naruto's hands away from his face, "what did you say idiot?" **

** He watched as warm blue eyes narrowed and soft lips pouted, "I ****said**** you bastard," naruto's cheeks turned red, "you are if you want to be." Sasuke felt the wind get knocked out of him, here was naruto uzumaki, asking ****him**** if he wanted to be his boyfriend. How backwards was that? His eyes flew open in panic, shit he was taking way too long to answer! He flailed his arms and grabbed naruto's wrist, leaning in close he practically shouted in naruto's face, "yes!" **

** Naruto's eyes widened comically again as he took in sasuke expression, dark eyebrows were narrowed furiously, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open, like he couldn't get the answer out quickly enough. Naruto smiled and leaned forward and kissed sasuke on the nose. He got up and reached his arms to the ceiling, stretching. He looked down at sasuke, who was still sitting on the floor in shock and he tipped his head back and laughed. **

** Sasuke shivered at the sound of naruto's laugh, a tan hand was thrust into his face and he gasped in surprise. He looked up confused and saw naruto looking down at him, smiling gently, his eyes were warm. Sasuke smirked and took naruto's hand, leaping up he used his free hand to grip the back of naruto's head and pull him in for a kiss. He released naruto's head but kept a firm grip on his hand; he winked at naruto as he opened the bathroom door and began to walk out, "come on, **_**boyfriend."**_** And he chuckled as naruto's face turned red and he mutely followed. **

**Sasuke and naruto walked down the street, sasuke arm was wrapped around naruto's thin waist possessively and naruto was leaning against sasuke. Sasuke allowed a huge smile to grace his handsome face, he felt so warm and safe when he was with naruto…..so this was what love was like. He tilted his head so that it rested softly on naruto's and he sighed. he was brought out of his trance as he felt naruto move his head, sasuke leaned around naruto to see what he was staring at and he gasped in recognition, the puppy shop. He looked at naruto and smiled softly as the blonde looked at the puppys. He let go of naruto (not before glaring at everyone next to them, making sure that they got the message) and he walked over to the petshop.**

"**bastard! What are you doing?" sasuke waved him off, "I gotta get something real quick! Wait out there!" he hurried into the store and walked up to the cashier, "I want one of those puppies. Now." **

** He watched as the girl took in his appearance and blushed, she nodded silently and hurried over the box where the puppies were kept. **

** "which one would you like sir?" she called out to him, he looked out the window and observed his blonde standing in the middle of the street looking so deliciously confused, "I want the biggest male that you have, my boyfriend is gonna have to have someone to protect him when im not there." Naruto didn't need any protection, he could take care of himself…but still, he was sasuke's and sasuke wasn't about to let someone mess with what was his. **

** The thin girl grunted as she lifted up a chubby puppy and plopped it in his arms, along with a dog bowl and some food. Sasuke scrunched up his nose as the puppy frantically tried to lick his face, he glared at it and it whimpered and settled down. He shifted everthing into one arm and reached into his pocket, retrieving his wallet and pulling out 300 dollars. The girl's eyes widened and she put her hands up in refusal, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as sasuke growled, this shit was heavy. **

** He turned his back on the girl, "keep the change." He muttered and he walked out of the shop. He smirked as he watched naruto's eyes grow wide and sasuke grunted as he held the puppy out to naruto. There was silence as naruto looked at the puppy in surprise and then naruto slowly reached his hands forward and grabbed the puppy gently under the arms and took it from sasuke, bring it to his chest and cuddling it. **

** The Rottweiler puppy looked up at naruto with its big, shiny cinnamon colored eyes and naruto looked up at sasuke, "I love you." sasuke's eyes widened and naruto closed his eyes and leaned forward, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Naruto didn't want to say he loved sasuke on the first date, for him it seemed ridiculous to say, but…whenever he looked at sasuke he felt like he belonged, it had just came out. He saw sasuke's tense expression melt into a warm one and sasuke looked down, a blush gracing his cheeks and he stuttered out, "i..love you too, idiot." **

** He smiled at sasuke and then continued walking down the cozy looking street, cuddling his new puppy...which he would name… "Kyuubi..." naruto muttered aloud, smiling softly as the hyper puppy and bending down and kissing him chastely on the nose, the puppy stared at him confused and then sneezed. Naruto tilted his head back and laughed, he had never had a puppy…he had never had much of anything…he straightened up in surprise as a sasuke clapped a hand on his shoulder and leaned on him, glaring at the puppy, "what are you gonna name it?" **

** Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled a bone melting smile at sasuke, the light from the coffee shop they were passing shining on his face, lighting it up and emphasizing his beauty, "kyuubi." **

**Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in despair, how did he get tricked into this? Half way through the walk back to sasuke house sasuke had started to get tired…and now naruto was cradling a puppy in his right arm and his left arm was helping sasuke stay on his back. He groaned in delight as he walked up the steps and opened the door. Shamelessly he threw the puppy on the couch, chuckling as it didn't even stir and he maneuvered sasuke so he was now carrying him bridal style, he leaned down and kissed sasuke on the forehead gently before climbing up the stairs. **

** He gently put a hand behind sasuke's head as he laid him down in his bed, taking off sasuke's shirt and pants meanwhile blushing and telling himself he wasn't going to do anything to the raven in his sleep. He grabbed his sheets from the bottom of the unmade bed and pulled them ontop of the raven, turning around to go sleep on the couch. **

** "gyah!" he yelped as arms wrapped around him and pulled him down onto the bed and then something warm cuddled into his side. He rubbed his face with his hand and groaned, this was going to be a long night… **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahhhh! I love the all the reviews! I posted this yesterday and I got 12 reviews overnight! I love you guys…. :D keep on reviewing and maybe ill update thie quickly more often! **

**Ok Ichi, Ni, San, GO! **

Eyelids flew open revealing never ending obsidian eyes, soft lips opened as he panted, his broad back was covered in sweat, and as remnants of the erotic dream floated through his head, he became painfully aware that he was erect. He stared at the fan on the ceiling, closing his eyes as the cold air blew on his hot skin, cooling him off. He slowly turned his head to the left and looked lovingly at naruto's sleeping form. Naruto was by the window and was bathed in the moonlight, his golden hair almost looked white and his dark eyelashes fluttered in his sleep, his kissable lips twitched and his skin looked like velvet, Sasuke was stunned.

He gingerly reached forward and softly caressed Naruto's cheek, his thumb trailing the whisker like scars on his cheek. He leaned on his elbow and looked down at naruto, his eyes trailing down naruto's lean body. He leaned his head back and allowed his thoughts to wonder back to the dream; he and Naruto had been making out when Naruto's hand had traveled down into his pants. He groaned quietly as he felt the heat pool around his stomach, he was so horny.

Slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Naruto's face the whole time, Sasuke maneuvered himself to straddle Naruto's sleeping form. He leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips, all thoughts were lost in the haze and all he needed and wanted was Naruto. He watched in eager excitement as blue eyes opened and looked at him sleepily, Naruto rolled over and Sasuke jerked forward, moaning as Naruto's hip brushed his hardened length. He felt Naruto's cup his face and he looked up at naruto, who was still half asleep,

"What are you doing bastard?" Naruto's voice was soft and rough due to sleep, and Sasuke shivered, he leaned down and ignoring the heat radiating throughout his entire body he rested his head on Naruto's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He sighed and closed his eyes as Naruto ran a hand softly through his hair. He sat up and put his hands on Naruto's chest and looked at him lustily.

***LEMON!***

"Naruto," he moaned out, "I wanna go for a ride." He leaned his head forward and watched with impatience as Naruto's eyebrow rose.

"In the car? Its 3 in the morning Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off as he observed Sasuke with tired eyes. Sasuke growled, Naruto obviously wasn't getting the message…he would just have to warm him up. He swooped forwards, capturing Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss, his hands raking up and down Naruto's torso. He growled against Naruto's lips as the orange shirt obscured his path, with frantic hands he hastily unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and was surprised as naruto leaned up so he would slip it off him. As soon as Naruto's back hit the mattress Sasuke was back on him, his lips nipping and biting Naruto's neck, sucking hard to make sure to leave marks.

He felt chills go down his spine as Naruto's hands fisted his hair, squeezing.

"s-sasuke! What a-are you doing?" naruto choked out, trying not to moan, "this is o-our first d-date!" sasuke moved down and left kisses all down Naruto's chest.

"I don't mind idiot, I've been waiting for this moment a long time." He muttered against Naruto's stomach. Naruto tried to protest but his cry was cut off as sasuke possessively captured his lips again, biting his bottom lip. He moaned quietly, and sasuke made sure to distract him as his hands traveled down Naruto's chest to his pants, slowly unbuttoning the dark pants.

Naruto arched his back and bit his lip to stifle the moan as sasuke's curious hand made its way into his pants, grabbing a hold of his new found hardened length. "aah, s-sasuke, nyah!" he threw his head back as sasuke slowly ran his hand up and down the lenth, when he would reach the top he would run his thumb mischievously over the slit, "nyu, god!" naruto moaned loudly, arching his back. While Sasuke jacked Naruto off he left hickeys all over his tan chest, every time after leaving a new one he would kiss it and murmur, "mine."

Naruto came out of his haze and realized that he was being dominated, with a growl he rolled Sasuke over, so that he was now on top. Sasuke stared up at him surprised,

"Idiot what do you thi- "his question was cut short by naruto leaning down and kissing sasuke roughly, smashing their lips together. He nuzzled his head in Sasuke's neck and sucked on the skin below his ear. Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a moan of pleasure, "n-naruto!" he closed his eyes tightly, he wanted his clothes off, he was too hot for anything but naruto. almost in a trance he reached his hands down and tried to remove his boxers but his hands were stopped by Naruto's who smirked up at him and said in a husky voice, "allow me."

Then Naruto grabbed the thin material between his lips and pulled it down painfully slow. Sasuke arched off the bed with a loud groan as the cold air of the room hit his hot member, he didn't have time to think as naruto kissed the base of his length,

"aah! N-naruto!" sasuke yelled out in pleasure as Naruto licked up the shaft slowly, running his tongue across the top and then covering it with his lips and blowing. Sasuke threw his head to the side, breathing hard and moaning. As Naruto started to bob his head up and down and gripped the bottom of the length with his hands and began pumping sasuke moaned out, "n-naruto I think im gonna..gyah.. im gonna cu-cum!" Sasuke eyes rolled into the back of his head as he climaxed, his body convulsing from the intense pleasure.

He looked down and almost immediately became hard again; Naruto was sitting up red in the face, smirking at Sasuke with eyes that were doused with lust, and he was using his thumb to wipe cum off his bottom lip. He blinked in hazy surprise as 3 fingers were shoved in his face,

"suck…" Naruto's sultry voice commanded huskily, without hesitation sasuke took the fingers into his mouth, dipping his tongue in-between every digit, sucking them one last time he released them with a loud suction sound. He layed back down, closing his eyes and gasping as a finger slid inside of him, he felt the finger proding around for a bit and he was just getting used to it as naruto added the second and third finger. He gripped the sheets and scrunched up his face, Naruto's fingers slipped in and out of him, in scissoring motions, all the sudden naruto's fingers brushed a bundle of nerves and sasuke screamed in pleasure, seeing stars.

He looked down at naruto in a daze and asked, "what was that?" naruto smirked and slid his fingers back inside of sasuke, hitting the prostate directly. Sasuke arched and moaned loudly, "aah, n-naruto! I," he blushed and for a second naruto stopped his actions and stared at sasuke curiously, "i..want y-you inside of me.." he avoided naruto's eyes and layed back down. Naruto leaned forward and grabbed Sasuke's head and pulled him forward, lips connecting they both moaned. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist.

Blushing, sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and naruto kissed him softly on the lips, "this is gonna hurt at first...are you sure you wanna do this?" sasuke smiled at him and nodded. Then painfully slowly Naruto slid inside of Sasuke, sasuke stifled a sob, it felt like he was being split down the middle, as soon as naruto was fully in sasuke he stayed absolutely still, waiting for sasuke to give him a signal. After a few minutes sasuke started to squirm,

"move" he commanded and naruto quickly pulled out and slammed into him, hitting his prostate directly, sasuke tightened his hold around naruto's neck, screaming in pleasure, pulling him down to his level as he thrusted.

"g-go faster!" sasuke commanded and naruto picked up the pace, slamming into him so fast and hitting his prostate every time. Sasuke pulled naruto down and their lips met in a chaste but romantic kiss.

The room was filled with moans and panting and naruto could feel that he was close to release, not wanting to cum first he gripped Sasuke's length and pumped in sync with his thrusts. Sasuke released naruto's neck and put them over his head, "aah so good n-naruto!" sasuke moaned out. They were both close to reaching climax; naruto's thrusts became erratic and out of rhythm and sasuke began pushing back onto him trying desperately to feel more of him. Sasuke reached up and grabbed naruto's soft golden hair tightly, "ahh! Naruto, im c-cuming!" and sasuke arched off the bed as he came all over his stomach and part of naruto's chest.

Naruto leaned his head back and moaned as Sasuke constricted around his member and he came, spilling his seed into Sasuke, "sasuke!" they rode out their orgasms and then Naruto's legs gave out and he collapsed onto Sasuke. They stayed like that in the silence, feeling each others heart beat and panting. Exhausted naruto slid off of sasuke and rolled onto his back, spreading out shamelessly, letting the fan cool him down. Sasuke turned over and cuddled into naruto's side, wrapping his arms around naruto's torso and their legs intertwining.

Naruto sleepily reached up and began combing through sasuke's hair again; the comfortable silence was broken as sasuke commented,

"Well you know that this means you can never leave me...and your mine"  he felt Naruto's arms wrap around his broad shoulders and squeeze him, he heard Naruto chuckle and softly say,

"Bastard… I never planned on leaving you…" and sasuke stretched forward and kissed naruto on the lips and rested his head back on Naruto's chest, slowly closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of the fan and of Naruto's heart beating.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya guys! Im so excited im so close to finishing this story! I can see an ending! If you don't get my reference go read "The World God Only Knows" on you ready guys? Keep reviewing!**

**Ok, Ichi, Ni, San GO!**

Sasuke emerged from the depths of the covers and sniffed, it smelled like waffles and something else….bacon? He lazily scratched his head and observed the room, it was bright, the walls were painted a bright orange and there were hard wood floors, he looked down and ran a thumb over the sheets, they were silk. Finally he noticed that naruto wasn't with him, he scowled, '_where the hell is he?" _ Still frowning he stood up and walked out of the bedroom, looking both ways trying to decide which way to go, he decided to follow his nose.

He winced and raised a hand to his eyes as the bright lights of the kitchen hit his eyes, squinting he searched for naruto in the enormous kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw naruto standing on in front of the stove, wearing a frilly apron….and nothing else. He silently stepped forward, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from his ass.  
he anticipated naruto's action as he grabbed the tan, firm ass and ducked as naruto squeaked and swung a fist back, popping back up he grabbed the blonde by the face and pulled him in for a kiss,

he heard naruto sigh and wrap his arms around sasuke's neck, sasuke smirked and he grabbed naruto's ass again, feeling naruto giggle and squirm he swooped him up, making naruto wrap his legs around him and while never letting his lips leave naruto's he carried naruto over to the counter and plopped him down, standing in-between naruto's legs. Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing him to take a break. They both stared at each other, smiling. Naruto tilted his head and gave sasuke a sweet smile,

"Good morning bastard!" sasuke smirked and murmured a, 'morning' back and then captured naruto in another passionate kiss. He felt naruto begin to squirm as he ran his hand up naruto's thigh, getting very close to naruto's dick. He released naruto's lips and moved down to his neck and collar bone, remarking him and reinstating him as his property by leaving hickeys visible to everyone. Naruto leaned back and moaned, giving him a spectacular view of his body, sasuke kissed him hungrily again and he very lightly began to stroke naruto's member.

Naruto threw his head back as sasuke began to pump faster, "gyah! S-sasuke! N-not on t-the counter!" his words slurred together as sasuke began to pump even faster, he felt the heat begin to pool in his stomach and he gripped sasuke's hair tighter he gasped, something was licking his toes. He swatted sasuke on the shoulder, angry at him for ruining the moment,

"bastard stop it!" he watched as sasuke looked up at him confused and he slowed his pumping,

"stop what idiot?" he retorted, naruto furrowed his eyebrows, what was licking his toes? He leaned forward and looked down, immediately spotting the big Rottweiler puppy on the kitchen that was staring at them with innocent curiosity. He yelped and pushed sasuke away,

"my puppy's innocence!" he cried and leaned down and picked up the soft puppy, he walked towards the door to the backyard and let him out.

He sighed, there was no way to get back in the mood now, he looked back over his shoulder and say sasuke leaning against the oven, arms folded and watching him curiously,

"well?" sasuke asked hopefully, naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head

"im gonna go take a shower" he went over to sasuke and pecked him on the lips, wincing as he felt his hard member brush sasuke, _'a cold one at that…' _as he turned to walk to the shower he heard sasuke innocently ask, "why don't you have stairs? The house wouldn't have to be so big.."

Naruto froze, his eyes widened

"_narrruttooo" a hoarse voice groaned from downstairs, naruto froze and looked down, beginning to whimper, _

"_please, I don't wanna play this game anymore, it scares me!" kid naruto felt tears run down his cheeks and his heart beat fast, "please!" he screamed out._

_He heard a taunting chuckle and he heard the first thump, "I thought you liked this game..one..two..im coming for you," naruto closed his eyes as he heard the first 2 steps be taken, he clutched his chest and began to hyperventilate._

"_three…four..better lock your door.." naruto looked around, it was late at night and all the lights were off, making the end of the hallways seem as though people were waiting for him. His attention went back to where his foster father was,_

"_five..six..say your prayers quick" naruto began to whisper prayer, he closed his eyes and knelt down, sobbing as he caught a glimpse of blonde hair_

"_seven..eight.. not long to wait.." he leaned against a wall and took deep, gasping breathes, as though he was a fish out of water, he couldn't breathe. _

"_nine..ten..we're near the end.." he looked up at the ceiling and asked god to let him die, maybe he would be with his parents again, and not being bounced from foster home to foster home and being abused.._

_He gasped as he saw the black figure at the top of the stairs, hunched over, a silhouette of a empty bottle in his hand, "eleven steps twelve..just one more, oops too late, Im at the DOOR!" and he had lunged._

He forced himself to take a normal step…and then another. '_Nothings wrong naruto, nothing, your grown up and this is your house.'_ And he looked back at sasuke and forced a big grin, "just because I hate stairs." And then he hastily walked out of the room and down the long hallway, balling his hands into fists. As soon as the bathroom door had closed he leaned against the door and slid down, crumbling on the floor, clutching his chest and taking desperate, deep breathes.

It had been forever since he had had a flash back, he had forgotten what it was like...the fear, the hyperventilating. He shakily stood up and and started the shower,

_He winced as gentle hands wiped his face with warm water, making sure to get all the cuts clean. He looked up with watery eyes and examined the figure, he had long, spiky white hair and he was tall and big…not fat big but muscular big. He began to panic and he started to squirm, "im sorry! Im so sorry! I didn't know that it was going to rain, I didn't kill mommy and daddy!" _

_ The wiping stopped and he winced, fearing that the man would hit him; his eyes flew open as he felt something warm on his forehead, and he registered it as lips. The man was kissing him on the forehead…and crying? He cautiously cupped the mans face, "why are you crying mister?" he man wrapped his strong arms around naruto's small frame and hugged him tightly, comfortingly,_

_ "I used to know your parents kid…I'm your god father, I was your dad's teacher," the man stifled as sob and hugged naruto tighter. Naruto hesitantly placed his arms around the mans neck and hugged him back, "you look just like him kid." The man released him and sat back and smiled at him, "this is your home now, no ones going to mess with you here or they'll have to answer to me!" and he offered a hand and smiled softly, "my names jiraiya."_

He leaned against the shower wall and smiled, the first time he had met jiraiya. Jiraiya had protected him, taught him how to fight, fed him…made him feel loved for once in his life…jiraiya was all he had in the world.

Sasuke plopped down on the couch in the living room (which he had searched a good long while for) and listened to the shower running, his eye brows furrowed and he frowned, why had naruto reacted so strongly when ever he had mentioned stairs? He sat in silence for a while before his cellphone rang, it was his mom.

"hey mom."

"_where are you? are you with naruto!" _

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, why was she so frantic?

"yeah mom im at his house-"

"_good, make sure he doesn't turn on the radio, or watch the news."_

"why?"

"_no questions, I need you to bring him to the house ." _

And then she had hung up. Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, that was weird. Sighing he got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the bathroom, "naruto! we need to go!" he heard the water stop and the door opened, blasting a gust of warm air into his face, he grabbed naruto's hand and pulled him down the hall and outside to the car and told him to drive to his house.

Naruto complied without question and soon they were rolling up Sasuke's house. Sasuke quickly strode up the drive way with naruto trailing behind and opened the door, "mom?" he heard someone move in the kitchen and he walked in.

There sat at the head of the table and she motioned for them to sit, she reached across the table and grabbed naruto's hand,

"naruto..remember yesterday when I had to go to the hospital?" naruto nodded, sending sasuke a confused glance, sasuke shrugged, "some one important had come in and was very ill, you knew them." Naruto's eyes widened and he immeaditly went through the list of his band mates, they were all very young it could-time stopped, his heart speed up, he could no longer feel the warmth of the kitchen or Mrs. Uchiha gripping his hand, he shivered as he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder…just like jiraiya always did when he was being told something important. When he looked behind him, no one was there, he looked back to Mrs. Uchiha and saw her sympathetic stare and he knew what was coming next, she gripped his hand tightly and shakily said, "jiraiya died." 


	16. Chapter 16

**Well…our story is closing to an end…the way I see it there will only be 2 more chapters, one will be the next with naruto's past and then next will be us seeing if everythings going to work out. If you can at the end of this story, please read my next one! :D don't forget to review! **

**Ok Ichi, Ni, San, GO!**

For a minute, he couldn't feel anything. He was slightly aware that he was unsteadily standing and that Mrs. Uchiha was speaking quickly, probably trying to calm him down. He turned his back on them and slowly walked out of the house, out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke start to stand but Mrs. Uchiha stopped him. He opened the door, through his numbness he couldn't feel the shrill coldness of the doorknob or the rain pelting harshly against his skin, drenching him. He walked past his car, and walked along the side of the road, as he walked he tried to make expressions, but they all felt empty, forced. He had nothing left…why should he feel anything?

He looked up at his house that he had once found big and warm, now it looked like a desolate mansion. Walking painfully slow, he made his way up the drive way and up the steps; he unlocked the door and dropped the keys, leaving them on the welcome mat. He stood in the front hallway in silence, staring at the ground, watching water drip off him and land on the hardwood floor, forming a puddle. A sharp pain ran through his heart and he clutched with his hand, no more jiraiya, he had no one else.

"no…no…no," he felt the pain in his chest and clutched tighter, "no no no NO!" he lifted his head up to the ceiling and screamed. His scream echoed through the halls on and he collapsed. His didn't register the pain from his knees as they hit the wooden floor, he buried his face in his hands and held back the tears, "please please god no," he hit the floor with his fist, "no no no, I need him, I need him" he screamed into his hands over and over until his throat was sore and gone, for a brief moment he wondered how that would affect his singing, he screamed louder, "I don't need to sing, I don't need anything!" he felt despair flow through his body, his heart throbbed in agony.

"just please god, I NEED HIM!" he screamed again, His whole body shook; he repeatedly punched the ground, splitting open his knuckles.

He splawed out on the ground and screamed again, "If I hadn't FUCKING LEFT HE WOULD BE FINE!" he screamed harder, "I killed him…I killed him" he sat up and clutched his chest again; his breathing became faster, more strained. He gasped for breathe and he slowly got up, "jiraiya…please…I need you, I would give anything" he crumbled again, falling onto the floor in a heap, "I would die for you!" he screamed out into the empty house, "god take me, just please…" he hit the ground again, but it was a weak punch as the anger disappeared and the agony and despair was rising.

"Bring him back." He whispered, broken. He closed his eyes and for the first time since he was 3, Naruto let himself cry. At first it started out by little sobs, and then as the concept settled in, he began to wail. His whole body shook with his sobs, tears streamed down from tortured blue eyes and he screamed his heart out, the silent house was filled with "no's" and "pleases" and when he wasn't pleading desperately with god, he was screaming.

He stood up and looked emptily at the coffee table, he looked at the photograph of he and his band mates, he reached down and picked it up gingerly, then he gritted his teeth and threw it against the wall, listening to the shattering glass.

"There," he called out hoarsely, "now im not the only one broken." He picked up another photo, it was of him and Gaara and he threw this one too,

"now I'm not the only one missing a piece!" he yelled into the air, in his rage he picked up another one and let it fly, only realizing 2 seconds after it had left his hand that it was one of his parents, him and jiraiya, he gasped and ran after it. Reaching out he grasped its frame desperately, saving it before it broke.

He clutched it to his chest, his eyes wide and he began to hyperventilate again, "shh naruto shh, its ok" pressing the picture to his chest, wishing with all his heart to go back to when that picture had been taken. He leaned against the wall and slowly sank down, going limp as soon as he touched the ground. The sad feeling slowly began to leave and in came…numbness. He couldn't feel anything nor did he want to. He was content to sit here in a pool of shattered glass, holding his most important treasure and not feel anything.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he would no longer feel anything, he didn't want to; the pain he had felt a little while ago was unbearable. The feeling of exhaustion took over him and he sunk down lower, to the point where he was almost lying down. In a pool of shattered glass and blood Naruto went to sleep, desperately cradling a picture to his chest, and still (unknown to him) crying.

Sasuke gasped for breathe as he sprinted down the road, ignoring the rain that was pelting him, '_naruto'_ an image of naruto smiling gently at him, puppy in his arms flashed through Sasuke's head, he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the burning pain in his legs, '_naruto'_

_"you do realize that this means that you can never leave me and that you are __mine__ don't you?" sasuke stated, he wasn't asking a question, he was informing. _

_ A warm feeling coated his heart as naruto tightened his embrace and said softly, "bastard I never planned on leaving you." _

His lungs burned and screamed for him to stop running, he gritted his teeth and clenched his yes shut, forcing himself to run faster he screamed, "NARUTOOO!" '_I wont let you be sad, you're my lover, you shouldn't ever be sad! Ill take care of you!'_ and with that thought sasuke ran faster than he ever thought was possible.

He only allowed himself to slow as he walked up the steps, breathing hard. He took a step and heard the sound of keys; he looked down and scowled as he saw keys lying on the mat. Shoving them in his pocket he opened the door and took his first step inside and immediately stepped into a puddle of water.

His eyebrows furrowed and he followed the trail of water leading into the living room. His eyes widened, the originally neat and stylish living room was now trashed, shattered glass every where, paper ripped up and…Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, there was blood. His heart beat faster and he ran through the living room screaming naruto's name, he stopped instantly when he heard shuffling behind him, spinning around he came face to face with an emotionless naruto.

His eyes widened as he took in his appearance, Naruto's once bright, happy blue eyes were now blank, and emotionless, his lips no longer held any hint of a smile, they were set in a frown. He gingerly reached forward and brushed the hair out of naruto's face, naruto snapped out of his trance and he crumbled onto the floor desperately trying to crawl away from sasuke, sasuke bit his lip and he lowered himself to the ground as well and crawled towards naruto.

Naruto let out a sob as his back hit the wall and sasuke stopped right in front of him and sasuke reached forward and caressed Naruto's cheek. Naruto shook his head "NO" unable to speak because of his intense sobbing,

"No what Naruto? why don't you want me to touch you?" sasuke gently asked, even though he was trying to hide it, he was also close to tears. Seeing his love broken like this .

"be-because" naruto chocked out in-between sobs, sasuke grasped his face firmly and made Naruto look at him,

"because of what love?" he asked urgently

" because," he began to sob harder, "because I'm not worthy! I killed my parents, I killed jiraiya!" he screamed out and then he hung his head and began to cry again.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt the wind get knocked out of him, naruto killed his parents? He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something cold grab his hand. He looked up and saw Naruto staring at him and he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him and let him cry it all out.

It was only when the sun had set and that the moonlight was pooling on the floor and bathing them in its light that naruto sat up and looked sasuke in the face,

"Sasuke, I'm ready to tell you." and sasuke nodded his head loyally, promising himself to love Naruto, even if he HAD killed his parents.

And as they sat there bathed in the moonlight, for the first time ever since jiraiya, Naruto told someone about his past.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahahha I got so many reviews saying that they cried last chapter, im sorry but you may cry again! if not then you atleast have to feel a bit sad! Remember kiddies, if you read the chapter, you have to review. Or kyuubi will come get you. ohhh and this chapter is about to get hella long!**

**Ok Ichi, Ni, San , GO!**

**Odshjd- past time**

_**Sdlghsdj- flashback**_

Dhgsdg- present time

**Naruto's Past**

**He had woken up in the car, he was aware that he was bleeding someplace and that it hurt, so he did the natural thing for a kid to do, he began to cry.**

"**m-mom! It h-hurts!" he cried out and was prepared to cry out again but something stopped him right in his tracks. He was upside down in his seat, his hair hanging off his face and all he could see from the front of the expensive car was the limp pale hand of his mother, lying there, not moving to help her child. **

** He began to squirm and the seatbelt broke loose suddenly, sending him crashing to the ground on his head. He writhed in pain for a moment, grasping his head and then he slowly sat up and crawled to the front of the vehicle, **

"**Mom? d-dad?" he called out quietly, afraid. He pushed some loose articles out of his way and popped his head in-between the 2 seats, grinning because he had finally made it,**

"**Mommy! Lets g-"his eyes widened, horrified, the smile dropped from his face and he screamed. His parents were also hanging upside down, his mothers beautiful face was scratched up, blood pouring down her chest, he didn't know if all the blood was from her face or if it was from another cut, but all he knew was that she wasn't moving. Terrified and close to tears he turned to the driver's seat where his dad was,**

"**Dad! Something wrong with mommy!" he screamed out, his father also had large lacerations on his face and body but he opened his eyes and looked at naruto from the corner of his eye, giving naruto a weak smile he forced a laugh, **

"**Mommy's just tired naru, so is daddy. Do you see that hole in the window?" he slowly reached up a hand to point to the window, "Do you think you can crawl through there?" Naruto shook his head, tears trailing down his face,**

"**I'm not leaving you and mommy! I-I'll just stay here until she w-wakes up!" he watched as his father winced and slowly nodded his head, **

"**She's not gonna wake up for a long time buddy, you need to go ****now****" and his father violently began to cough up blood. Naruto's mouth opened to scream but his voice caught in his throat, he balled up his fists and schooled his face. He nodded toward his father and turned towards his mother, taking her face gently in his hands he kissed his face, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. **

**Naruto wasn't stupid…he knew when his father said she wouldn't wake up for a long time, that she wouldn't be waking up at all. He sobbed, his lips still pressed to her cheeks, he knew this was the last time he would be able to kiss her. He turned to his father who had long ago become still and he performed the same ritual, kissing his face and hands.**

"**bye mommy," he gritted his teeth and he bent down for a minute, allowing himself to cry freely and then he sat up again and saluted to his father, like he would do when he got a mission from his dad like, "go take the trash out naru!" he furrowed his eyebrow and bit his tongue to stifle the sobs that were trying to escape, **

"**g-good bye d-d-daddy." His voice broke and he turned to the shattered window, glaring at it he crawled forward, sticking the top of his head through it he began to push. His eyes widened as the sharp glass dug into his scalp and he realized it was too small, he looked back at his parents and turned to the window again, his eyes narrowed, his dad had ordered him to go through the window and he was going to go through it if it killed him. **

**Turning back towards the window he fiercely screamed and rammed his head half way through the hole, for a minute his hands dug into the dashboard of the car and he screamed in pain, then he began to move again. allowing himself to scream it out he pushed the rest of his head through the window. As soon as he felt his shoulders hit the window he knew he wasn't going to be able to fit through the hole anymore so biting his cheek to distract himself from the pain he screamed again and punched the window several times as hard as he could. Finally the window shattered, pieces of glass digging into his fist. **

**He collapsed onto the ground landing on the pile of shattered glass from the accident, gasping for air, his whole body convulsed in pain. With a trembling breath he crawled out from under the car and stood up only to collapse again. He wanted to grip his head but he didn't dare, knowing that there were shards of glass stuck in his head and face. **

**He sat there for a few minutes in silence, gasping for breath and then he screamed, his tiny body was racked in sobs, the blood and tears mixing together. He threw his head back,**

"**MOMMY! DADDY! NOOOOooooo" he trailed off, sobbing. For more than 3 hours he sat by the car sobbing and screaming for help, that's when the first lightening struck, lighting up the now dark sky, painting bright shadows on Naruto's small terrified face, it was followed closely by a boom of thunder that shook Naruto. he started to shiver violently as the cold seeped through his clothes and soaked him to the bone, in need to cover he crawled back through the open windshield and looked at the bodies of his parents haning upside down in the car, Naruto would soon learn to close his eyes when lightening struck for fear of seeing the scene lit up. **

**He could see that they were dead, their bodies were still and the blood had dried hours ago, caking their faces and hair. As tears started to cascade over his cheeks again he silently crawled in-between them and grabbed his mothers and fathers cold hands and he gingerly lied down between them. That's how the rescuers found him, asleep in-between the bloody bodies of his parents holding their cold lifeless hands like they were his lifeline.**

**It had taken him exactly 4 weeks to wake up from the shock induced coma, he had to have brain surgery to remove the pieces of glass that had sunk into his brain, just barely missing anything important and they had removed exactly 35 pieces of glass from his face, they assured him that he would have no visible scars except 6. The ones on his cheeks. The glass had dug in so deep that his teeth were visible if you spread open on the cuts. **

**Only when he had moved into Jiriaya's house had he found out that Jiraiya had been paying for everything. Immediately after he had been discharged from the hospital he had been thrown into his first of many foster homes. He was gone within a week and back in the hospital; the people hadn't believed him when he said that he needed his medicine and due to his fragile brain condition he had had a seizure. **

**The agency had a hard time finding homes that would take him because at the time he needed lots of care and attention. It gradually became easier over time because he no longer needed special care but whenever he had a new home, something was always wrong with it, either the mom or dad was gone or dead or they were a junkie or alcoholic and somehow he always got beaten. **

**Every time this happened the agency would take him away and give him special treatment for a few days, promising profusely that it would never happen again, but it always did. Naruto soon learned not to get hopeful, so what if the first day was great? So what if they seemed nice? It would turn out the same way…and naruto knew and accepted that. His thought were always focused on ways to die, maybe if he didn't run this time or maybe if he didn't scream then maybe he could be with his parents.**

**He had run away plenty of times as well, he would go to sleep on a park bench and wake up the next morning back in the agency, he never knew who would bring him back unharmed. The last foster home he had was the Johnsons and it was the only one that still gave him nightmares. The first thing he had noticed about the house was the gigantic stair case that was placed right in the middle of the living room. It was decorated with strange figures carved into the wood and words written in greek were carved in on the banister, Naruto felt uncomfortable around and on it. **

**When the family had first met him the mother squirmed in her seat, looking everywhere else but him, the father glared at him the whole time and the daughter was the only comfort to him, she smiled and nodded her head. He had smiled at the daughter, only to have the father grab him roughly by the shoulder and warn him never to look at her again. Now that Naruto thought about it the reason was probably because the father was afraid that Naruto would see the bruises hid carefully by her bangs or cover-up and report it. **

**At night he would sit in his room, painted blue and decorated by sports magazine tear out pictures of athletes. As he sat there he would look at the walls with amazement, his favorite to look at was the boxing photos. He wouldn't mind learning how to defend himself and anyone else that he needed to. His foster father caught him looking at the pictures one night and he offered to teach him how to fight, after all,**

"**I am a pro boxer" and he had put his hand softly on Naruto's shoulder, the same one that just a week ago he had grabbed roughly. **

**At the age of 6 that man taught him how to be a monster. He took away his peaceful innocence and replaced it with rage, violence and darkness. He must have liked having someone to share the rage with, the need to cause pain because he trained naruto every day for 3 years. At age 9 Naruto had his first fight, his shirt was soaked with the boy's blood. Not all of it was just Naruto beating up people, the father would come home every night, drenched in the smell of alcohol and he would call down his wife. **

**Naruto's dreams are still haunted by her pleas and screams. **

** He had called and told the agency but no one would listen, they were happy to have him gone. It took for extreme measures for Naruto to be taken, the man had come home, called his wife down like usual. But this time she was sick of it, she fought back and lost. Naruto had dry heaved in the toilet out of fear on his way down to help her, he was so scared. Finally as her screams became more urgent he ran downstairs and confronted the father. **

** It was his first serious battle and also his last. He and the dad had battled it out for more than 30 mins when the dad had fallen to his knees and coughed up blood. Memories that were stowed away surfaced when he saw the blood, '**_**parents, blood, car, cliff, rain'**_** and then thunder rumbled in the distance. Instantly his hands had flown over his ears and he had fallen to his knees, eyes closed tight and screamed till he was hoarse. **

**That was the last time he was in a foster home, he was placed into Jiraiya's care permanently. Jiraiya had taught him to never give up, to keep on going no matter what the odds were against you, because you didn't want to be remembered as that man that didn't fight till the end, the man that had given up. **

"_**Winning isn't important naru-chan, but never giving up is." Jiraiya reached forward and ruffled Naruto's silky blonde locks. Naruto had pouted and pushed his hand away, **_

"_**Don't call me naru-chan you old pervert!" jiraiya had thrown his head back and laughed.**_

Sasuke cradled Naruto against his chest, rubbing his back in slow, smooth circles. He felt wetness on his cheek and hastily wiped it off, careful to hide it from naruto. His long fingers ran through Naruto's silky hair, brushing it out of his face. He tilted Naruto's head up and kissed away the few tears that were still cascading down scarred, tan cheeks. He rested his forehead against Naruto's and he didn't move, not when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist, not when Naruto had released his hold of his waist and lied on his back on Sasuke's waist. Naruto tilted his head towards the open window, the moonlight lighting up his tear stained face.

He heard Naruto take a shaky breathe and then he heard his rough, hoarse voice sing out,

"I'm sick, you're tired, let's dance  
Break to love make lust I know it isn't  
I'm sick, you're tired, let's dance  
Cold as numbers but let's dance

As though it were easy for you to lead me  
I could be passive gracefully

Half the horizon's gone for a skyline of numbers  
Half the horizon's gone we're working the numbers  
'till I'm sick

Sleep don't pacify us until  
Daybreak sky lights up the grid we live in  
Dizzy when we talk so fast  
Fields of numbers streaming past

I wish we were farmers, I wish we knew how  
To grow sweet potatoes and milk cows

I wish we were lovers, but its for the best

Tonight your ghost will ask my ghost  
Where is the love?  
Tonight your ghost will ask my ghost  
Who here is in line for a raise?  
Tonight your ghost will ask my ghost  
Where is the love?  
Tonight your ghost will ask my ghost  
Who put these bodies between us?"

By the end of the song Sasuke had laid down next to Naruto, he burrowed his face in Naruto's neck and mumbled, "that was beautiful, what song was it?"

Sleep was closing in on him but he was conscious long enough to see Naruto turn his beautiful face towards him and he heard him whisper,

"the last song my mom ever sang for me." And then they both slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**So as much as I hate to say it…. This is the last real chapter. There will be an epilogue but my friends…this is it. I'm actually going to miss writing for this story (even though I have millions of ideas that I need to get out) ok friends so for the last time please review and of course,**

**Ichi, Ni, San, GO!**

The wind softly caressed his face, giving him Goosebumps and waking him. He opened his eyes slowly and stared blankly up at the ceiling. Stiffly he turned his head to the left to observe the room, the shattered glass that covered the dark wood floors was shining in the sunlight, ripped up pieces of paper were strewn across the whole room carelessly and droplets of blood were splattered everywhere, he raised his eyebrows in mild shock. He closed his eyes and the memories from last night came flooding in, the pain, the sadness, the darkness and the rage. They were all that he remembered.

The wind blew again, rustling his hair and sending golden tufts of hair into his face. Brushing them out of his face he became aware that arms were wrapped around his thin waist, confused he sat up on his forearms and looked down to his right. A warm spark lit up in his chest and he smiled, Sasuke's was sleeping next to him, he looked peaceful and happy, his mouth hanging slightly open. '_How adorable,'_ Naruto thought,

The sudden inspiration to sing took over him and he began to gently hum, leaning down and pressing his lips against Sasuke's neck he began to quietly sing,

"**This song's going to you  
The one who's so confused  
The one who feels so used," **he closed his eyes and hummed the tune against Sasuke's collarbone.

"**You don't have to wait  
For all this silly fate  
The things you cannot make**

And hey  
What are you going to say?  
What are you going to do?  
When it's all said and done," he felt Sasuke stir but he just pressed his lips against his neck again and continued singing,

"**I watched you from afar  
Wishing on every star  
Saving every penny**

And I used to feel the same  
Like everything's a game  
But all I kept doing was losing," he closed his eyes as the fact hit him, jiraiya was dead and he had to take on everything by himself now. He was alone.

"**So hey  
What are you going to say?  
What are you going to do?  
When it's all said and done**

Hey  
What are you going to say?  
What are you going to do?  
When it's all said  
When it's all said and done." His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes began to sting and he could feel the tears pour down his cheeks. It wasn't a violent crying like last night, it was quiet and broken. He had finally accepted that jiraiya was dead and he just needed to cry one last time. He felt Sasuke cup his chin and made him look up, Naruto could feel his cheeks burn as Sasuke studied him with sympathetic eyes, he licked his lips and finally Sasuke spoke,

"Naruto…what are you feeling?" Sasuke's strong voice rang out into the broken silence, it warmed Naruto's heart just to hear him speak, it comforted him.

"B-broken…and empty," Naruto winced at the sound of his own voice, he was terribly hoarse but it sounded weak and small at the same time. He hated sounding like that. Sasuke continued to look at him as if he were trying to decide something and then his eyes hardened; he had come to a conclusion.

"Empty?" Sasuke asked and Naruto slowly nodded, confused about where Sasuke was going with this, "well, if your empty," Sasuke smiled deviously, "I'll just have to fill you up."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke leaped on him, straddling his waist Sasuke swooped down and kissed him passionately, sucking on his lower lip and biting. Sasuke leaned down and began to suck on his neck, delicious moans escaped from Naruto's throat as Sasuke swift hands moved lower, quickly unbuttoning and pulling off his pants.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto tossed his head to the side, exposing his neck for Sasuke. Sasuke leaned back and struggled with the buttons on his own pants before tan hands pushed his away, he looked up and lost his breathe. Naruto was leaning back on his forearms, his eyes were full of lust and they were narrowed devilishly, his lips were swollen and red from the kiss and his whole face was red, his neck covered in hickeys.

He watched as Naruto slowly undid the buttons of Sasuke's pants and pulled the pants down to Sasuke's knees, as he leaned forward ready to suck Sasuke; gentle hands cupped his face and forced him to look up. Sasuke smiled softly at him and cooed,

"No love, I'm here to please you." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and Sasuke leaned down and kissed him again. His hands trailed down his stomach and grabbed hold of Naruto's member. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head as he pumped the member, Sasuke bit his lip to keep from moaning, the sight was just too erotic.

Naruto was again laying on the floor his arms over his head and desperately groping around for something to grab, his face was red and his eyes were closed tightly in pleasure, his mouth was open and escaping out of it were the most deliciously sinful moans that Sasuke had ever heard. Sasuke growled possessively and bit down on the soft skin of Naruto's neck, Naruto bucked into his hand and threw back his head, arching his back, he screamed out as he came.

Naruto put a hand over his eyes as he panted, it was so embarrassing, and Sasuke was watching him possessively. He winced as he felt a dry finger enter him and begin probing around,

"You bastard, at least for you I made them slick-ah!" he cried out as the curious finger brushed against a bundle of nerves, sending a shock of unbelievable warmth and pleasure through his body. He paid no attention to the second and third finger that entered him, as long as they brushed that bundle of nerves, he was good.

Sasuke bit his lip and positioned himself at Naruto's hole; he hoped he was good; he had never done this before. He yelped as Naruto swung his legs around his waist and looked up at him expectantly,

"S-sasuke, ahh, f-fuck me," Naruto moaned out, throwing his dignity out the window, Sasuke was taking to damn long! Sasuke slowly began to enter Naruto, fiercely resisting the urge to plunge into Naruto quickly and to fuck him so hard that he passed out. As soon as he was fully in Naruto he pulled out and slammed back in, Naruto's hands flew up and fisted his hair and he cried out in pleasure,

"break m-me ah! S-s-sasuke," Sasuke gritted his teeth and thrusted back in as hard as he could,

"ah f-f-fuck N-naruto!" he moaned out, as the grip in his hair tightened he went as fast as he could, slamming into Naruto as hard as he could. Feeling the need to go deeper, Sasuke unhooked Naruto's legs that were around his waist and rested them on his shoulders. Naruto threw his head back; his eyes wide open in extreme pleasure, every time that Sasuke thrusted it filled him up, making him feel whole, every inch of him was filled, his toes curled, it felt absolutely wonderful.

He drew Sasuke in for a kiss as he came; his back arching and he broke off the kiss to give one last moan. Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head as Naruto constricted around him,

"ahh! I love you!" the last part came out as a whisper as he came, the pleasure taking his voice away. He collapsed on top of Naruto and they both panted, the warm sensation of satisfaction resounding throughout their bodies. On some sort of pleasure high Naruto kissed Sasuke on the top of the head and looked him in the eyes.

"Sasuke…come back with me to Suna, where my band is." Sasuke gasped, millions of thoughts flying through his head, '_back to suna with Naruto, live with Naruto'_ he looked up and grinned widely at Naruto,

"Of course you idiot." Naruto blinked at him in surprise and then threw his head back and laughed. Sasuke's eyes softened and he grabbed Naruto's chin,

"Now your not alone, I'm with you and I always will be." Naruto gulped as his eyes began to sting again, he looked down and hastily wiped away the tears,

"Thank goodness," he chocked out, "now I have someone to bear it all with me." Sasuke's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Naruto,

"You'll never be hurt again Naruto, I'll protect you," he buried his face in Naruto's hair, "I promise."


	19. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE. As you can see this is the epilogue, this is truly the end to the story. If you guys would be so kind as to look out for my next story and read it as well?**

** Sasuke planted a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulders as he bent down and placed flowers on top of Jiraiya's grave, a ritual Naruto had been practicing religiously every day since his death. He kissed the top of Naruto's head and walked away, giving him a few moments with jiraiya alone. He chuckled to himself as he heard Naruto start out with the usual thing,**

** "Hey there old perv! Well today…" **

** Silently Sasuke walked down the trail in between the rows of graves, smiling to himself. A year ago he had moved in with Naruto, when he had told his mother she had been delighted and asked them to kiss, he was going to protest but Naruto had grabbed him and dipped him down, kissing him passionately. His dad had taken the news rather well and itachi….itachi was heart broken and it's to be said that he ran away with a blue man. '**_**but'**_** sasuke shrugged, '**_**who knows?'**_

** The first time he had met the guys he had gotten into a fight with Kiba. Kiba, after spotting Naruto, had shrieked and tackled Naruto. Sasuke didn't really like his property being touched so he had begun to fight with kiba while the rest of the band watched in amusement. Long story cut short he had won, Naruto had been ****royally**** pissed at him and he had to fu- I mean make up with him later that night. **

** For Naruto's birthday, with the help of the band, Sasuke had written Naruto a song and performed it for him. Naruto had LOVED it and gleefully put it on their album. Soon people were asking for more songs from Sasuke but he refused, he would only write and sing for Naruto. **

** For Sasuke's birthday Naruto had given him a coupon that read, "**_**Sasuke Uchiha can do whatever he wants to Naruto Uzumaki, make him wear what ever he likes and make him do what ever he likes. Only usable on birthday," **_**Sasuke had used it immediately and asked Naruto for another next year. **

** Sasuke yelped in surprise as something huge jumped on his back and barked in his ear, he rolled his eyes. Kyuubi had grown to be the largest Rottweiler in the world, he even had a certificate, not only that but he was fearsome and ferocious to everyone except Naruto and him. **

** The band had become world famous was constantly going on world wide tour, of course Sasuke and kyuubi accompanied them. They have won 4 grammys and are in the running for another one this year. All this fame hasn't gone to Naruto's head a bit. **

** He stopped as he heard Naruto running up behind him and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders possessively, **

** "Hey bastard, remember the deal that I had to make with you for you to come live with me?" Sasuke smirked, he made Naruto promise to have sex everyday in order for him to move in with him, Naruto had readily agreed. **

** "Yeah? What about the deal?" sasuke smirked as Naruto stopped walking and faced him, grabbing his collar with both hands and pulled him in for a kiss, **

** "We haven't done it today yet." And Naruto licked his lips and ran ahead to the limo, beckoning for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke hastily undid his tie and the top shirt buttons but he stopped and turned around, looking at Jiraiya's grave,**

** "I'm taking good care of him sir, I always will." And he bowed once before standing up and sprinting back to the limo. **

** Life was good, he and Naruto were happy and tomorrow was their anniversary, he had seen Sai checking out Naruto earlier, before he opened the limo door he muttered, "Maybe a Doberman…" **


End file.
